Stuck In The Middle Of Nowhere
by Crimson Waterfall
Summary: DISCONTINUED Duo is a real business men, used to his busy, hectic, life. His car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and he decides to stay at a farm for a while. He will regret it, for now he is stuck there, where the clock ticks slower.
1. Chapter 1

I have only one thing to say: R&R 

**Stuck in the middle of nowhere**

Oh dear god. He could not believe how bad that went. It was a disaster. Not typhoon, tsunami or hurricane could compete with his Girlfriend Mandy. She was so... he couldn't even find words to describe her. He knew they had went to fast in this relationship. But they seemed to connect perfectly! First date: Wonderful and she was so kind and romantic. They talked for hours, though that was not his style. They didn't even had sex on the first date. Now usually that meant you didn't need sex to like each other, right? But even WITH sex, it still sucks, he now realises. Second date was perfect, they did had sex that time, great, fantastic. Everything was fantastic till the thirteenth date when she asked him to go on vacation with her to her cottage in the mountains. When they arrived there, he realised how he had misjudged her. She wasn't romantic. She was superficial. All she cared about was how she looked! And all the time she had kept her cell phone close, she had her own company and needed to be reachable, always. Like they couldn't miss that loud-mouth for one weekend.

The worst thing of all was that she was oblivious to the fact that he totally disliked her now. He couldn't wait to get started at work again, at least that would make a good excuse for not coming to her lame dinner parties. Did he mention she downloaded her agenda in his organiser? After the fifth date! He should have known then. She is obsessed.

Why didn't he stick to boys? He figured he was gay by the time he was sixteen and did just fine with them. But when he had met Mandy... she was so graceful. A real lady. Femme fatal. She walked the walk and she talked the talk and he always liked that in a person. But nothing lay underneath that thick layer of make-up and it made him angry now. For wasting his free weekend. He didn't have a lot of free time. His work swallowed him. And though he liked it, it didn't mean he didn't cherish those few moments on his own.

And now he was finally alone. But he was more alone then he wanted to be.

Duo looked through the windshield, keeping his eyes on the road, trying to concentrate on finding his was through these god forsaken lands. All he could see were large plains of grass and at the horizon were mountains, standing high and proud, at their feet lay hundreds of square kilometres of forest. And he drove on a sandy road right through this wilderness. He wasn't even sure if it was an official road or grass just didn't grow here because herds of cows walked over it everyday. Yep, the picture even included cows. Big, brown, horned, cows. He hated cows.

Why, oh why had he wanted to take the car! Mandy took a plane home. She was already in New York after a two hour flight. And what did he say when she said she had booked their flights back home?

'I'm afraid of flying.' He repeated to himself in a whiny voice, he was angry at himself. How could he say that? He loved flying, just not with Mandy? So had hoped to have a quiet ride back home, but no. He was mistaken again. Mandy was happy to exclaim: 'Oh! But that's great! Heather is afraid of flying too! You two can drive back home!'

No, Heather was not some hot chick he could use to cheat on Mandy. Nope. Heather was a chick alright and maybe she did turn the heads of many men, but to Duo, the only thing hot about her was her breath that went passed his neck. It was hot and it smelled... bad.

'You better not shit on my new seats.' He warned and looked in the rear view mirror at the big German Shepherd sitting on the backseat. Heather cocked her head and rolled her tongue out of her mouth, panting. She looked at him with large brown eyes. Mocking him. He could practically hear her say: 'Ha! You thought you could rid yourself of her, no? Payback time mister! Didn't you know that after a while pets resemble their owners!'

Heather was just like Mandy. She was loud, disobedient, a little to large for his liking, mean, snarled at others, snarled at him and her breath smelled. She didn't RESEMBLE Mandy. She WAS Mandy!

But he couldn't blame it on the dog. He was the one that fell for Mandy's act in the first place. But he did like taking his anger out on the dog. Not that he hit her. No, he just wanted to stop the car, dump the dog and drive further. She should be able to take down one of that cows for dinner, she certainly is large enough to do the job. But then he would have to face Mandy's wrath. And he disliked her already.

But thinking about how he disliked Mandy and her dog didn't help him find his way. He couldn't remember going down this road before. Maybe he should have gotten off the mountain on the other ride. When he left the cottage he was already doubting at the first T split. He went left, maybe he should have gone right?

He looked at the fuel and sighed. Almost empty, the car was already running on it's resources. Fantastic. Now how can a man get to New York on a empty tank?

After another hour of driving, taking turns into directions he thought would lead him to civilisation, but they didn't, the car finally gave it's last gurgle before slowly coming to a stop. On an empty, sandy/grassy road ten minutes past nine pm. It'll be dark in lest that one and a half hour.

'You know,' He turned around and looked at the dog, 'this is all you fault. You realise that, right?'

Heather just licked his nose.

Duo pulled back, disgusted and wiped the thin layer of smelly saliva off of his nose, before turning back again, looking ahead, looking at the sun that started to hide behind the large mountains. Only ten half an hour later the burning, constantly exploding, planet was out of sight and the sky, that was now a mixture of pink, purple and orange turned darker by the minute. Around eleven pm all light when out. Not only because the sun was long gone, but also because the battery of his car died... and he mourned for it. God knows he mourned.

He shivered as it was now midnight and it had gotten quite chilly. He was actually thinking about sitting next to the dog, to keep warm. But it wasn't that cold and he wasn't THAT desperate so he just glared at the animal for a few seconds. After a while the dog started to whine, so Duo figured she had to 'do her business'. Sighing he got out of the car, into the cool evening air and opened the door to the backseat. Heather immediately jumped out of the car but instead of pooping in the bushes she run off. Fast.

'Heather! Heather! Here! Uhmm... Come back!' He knew that it didn't matter what command he'd give. She wouldn't listen, especially not to him. There was only one thing he could do and he didn't like it...

He run after her. But she was much, much, faster Duo and soon she was out of sight, he wasn't even sure if she had followed the road or went off of it. 'Stupid dog!' He shouted, leaning over, putting his hands on his knees and panted loudly. There was no sense in trying to look for her. She was a fast animal. She could be anywhere by now. She probably likes it here between the damp grass, cows and mosquito's. He turned around and walked back to the car. When he entered it, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew he hated Heathers guts now, but maybe, if he got to know her, she was a really sweet dog. Mandy adored her, Heather meant more to her then he even will. Thank god.

Within twenty minutes he fell asleep. Now without the protection of a large Shepherd with sharp rows of teeth. Who knows what might sneak up on him...

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

God had spared his life. When he opened his eyes he was still in his expensive black car and the sun was making it known to this side of the world that it was going to be a warm day. He reckoned it was about eight or nine am but already he could take off the jacket he had wore through the night.

He fished his cell-phone out of his duffel bag that sat in the passengers seat. Why he hadn't thought about calling someone last night was beyond him, but even though he had to sleep in the car, he was well rested. Maybe the environment had a good influence on him?

He booted the small telephone up and wondered why he ever thought this simple answer would save him. His battery is always dead in bad situations. This was his cruel faith. He will die from dehydration and starvation and the last memory on his mind will be: God what does Heathers breath smell.

He opened the door, wanting to get out because it still smelled like dog breath. But when he had it opened halfway a high whine could be heard. He frowned. What the...? With a bit difficulty he got out of the car and stretched his arms out, loosening them, ready to bolt if it was a wolf lying next to the car. And yes, he did know that running away would have no use, and yes it would be smarter to get into the car. But Duo wasn't the smartest person on this planet and he wasn't one to give a flying fuck at the moment.

But what he found was either worse or better, depends on how you look at it. Brown eyes mockingly looked at him as a pink tongue rolled out of a mouth with sharp teeth, tail wagging.

'Hello Heather...' He said and she looked at him, almost expectantly.

'Give me a moment. I'm still contemplating on whether I like you returning to me or not.' He said dryly and leaned with his back against the car, folding his arms and stared up ahead. But her returning to him was the last thing on his mind. He just wanted to get out of this place where time had an arrears of about two hundred years. Which wasn't good because Duo is a man of Technology. Big flat screen tv's. High tech cell-phones. State of the art laptops and organisers. Yes, life was wonderful if you weren't stuck here. Stuck here with a dead car, a dead cell-phone... soon the only thing still alive will be heather, death sounded like a release to Duo right now. But he was just exaggerating.

'Soon,' he told himself, or the dog, your call, 'some old farmer will drive down this road with an old tractor and he will help us out and we'll be on a plane and back in New York before sunset.' He sighed, not believing his own words. 'Yep... any minute now.' Just as a joke he looked left, then right. He was about to look left again when he turned his head back to the right, amazed, surprised, shocked, dumbfounded. All the ways you can describe it. Nearing him was a blue tractor and the man driving it seemed to be pretty old, at least he had grey hair.

He blinked a few times, but he still saw the tractor. He rubbed his eyes. But it was still there. It wasn't hot enough to be an illusion so that meant he was right!

'Don't look at me like that.' He told Heather. Heather just barked at him and it probably wasn't a compliment, then she stood up and walked to the middle of the road, looking at the tractor, barking loudly.

Duo pitied Mandy's neighbours for he barking seemed harder then a jet plane flying over their heads. But that was just his imagination talking. He had the gift to find a downside of every animal. Usually more. He didn't really liked having pets. They only distract you from work, don't you think? Of course you'll agree with him on this one.

'What do you want young fellow?' the man, definitely old, asked him, getting out of his vehicle.

Duo already held out his hand to shake hands with the man. But the man walked to the dog, a few feet away from her he stopped, turning to Duo, asking: 'She isn't dangerous, right?'

'I haven't found out yet.'

The man looked strangely at him for a whole second before nearing Heather again. He commanded her to sit and, god forbid, she did. She sat down without question, without cocking her head and mocking him with her eyes. The old man smiled and rubbed her head, immediately she wagged her tail. He crouched in front of her and ruffled her fur even more.

Duo used to think he was a dog in a previous life, for he loved it when people close to him touch his hair, but he thought better of it now. He wouldn't like someone messing up his hair like the man was doing with Heather, but she seemed to enjoy it.

'What's your name gorgeous?' the man asked.

Okay, the fact that he called Duo gorgeous made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but what were the chances that another human being would pass him by again soon, so he had to be nice to this one. 'My name is Duo Maxwell.'

The man turned to Duo, raising his eyebrow 'I wasn't asking YOU.'

Oh my god he was asking the dog... Duo thought to himself, beginning to think that it might be better to risk his chances and wait for someone else. But no, he wanted to get away, he wanted to get away now. 'Since she won't answer you: Her name is Heather. Do you like dogs?' he asked, trying to start a conversation, win his trust, win a trip to the nearest garage or phone.

'Oh yeah. We got a lot of them at home on the ranch. They're nice companions, don't you think?'

No 'Uhm, yes, men's best friend.' He answered politely.

'If I may be so bold to ask: What is a city boy like yourself doing here?' The old man stood up, moaning a bit as he strained his old muscles.

'I'm actually a bit lost and my car is out of gas.'

The man looked the car over. 'There is a lot more wrong with that thing.'

'What?' Duo turned around 'Shit!' smoke was coming out from under the hood. Oh god what was wrong now! A bit of petrol was no problem but this was more then he could handle. He felt himself getting angry from stress and he started cursing every single dirty, bad, word there was in all the six languages he spoke.

It left the man staring at him in the end. Looking disapprovingly. 'Now I would never want my sons to talk like that!' He said and then walked over to Duo and held out his hand.

Duo was a very bad man when pressured by stress and his anger made the matter worse then it should be, but he contained himself and with a deep intake of breath he shook the man's hand.

'Bob Market.' He said, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

'Duo Maxwell.' He repeated, smiling politely. 'I hope you don't mind me ask but... Do you know where the nearest garage is?'

De man laughed 'You're kidding, right? You won't find one for hundreds of miles around!'

Duo cursed inwardly, he should have known that he was in deeper shit then it looked. 'Do you know where I can make a phone call?'

Bob scratched his head 'I'm sorry boy, but I don't have a telephone at home.'

Duo sighed. What kind of primitive man was he talking to? Not a telephone? Sure he'd have electricity, right? Right? 'Well, can I at least charge the batteries of my cell-phone at your house. I'm stuck and I really want to get out of here.'

The man shrugged 'I guess that's alright, hop on.' He motioned to the tractor.

'But... what... what about my car?'

'Don't worry, no-one will steal it around here.' Bob said, laughing as he climbed on the tractor.

'I'm not concerned about thieves but about cows... with horns... damaging my brand new car.'

'City men...' Bob complained softly.

Duo sighed, he had no other choice but to surrender. This was his only option. He locked the car, praying that he will find it in this vast wilderness once it was out of sight and then begged Heather to jump into the trailer behind the tractor. It took a little... persuasion... for ten minutes straight but she finally jumped in and they could take off.

It was a slow, boring ride, through the lush landscape. Finally they passed a large meadow with high wooden fences around it. Bob told him that that was where they kept the horses when they weren't in the paddock close to the house where his sons and himself trained and brushed them. Or saddling them for a ride. Bob was very enthusiastic while talking about his house and his life. His sons and daughters and his second wife. That was something he hadn't expected. A divorce in such an old fashioned family. But apparently everything was possible.

As he saw the house, he realised just how detailed Bob's description was. It was JUST like he expected. Fitting his mental picture perfectly.

They went through a high wooden fence that surrounded the house, to keep out wild animals Bob explained talking till, and after, they arrived at the large dark brown house. An elderly woman was sitting on the front porch, but she was at least ten years younger then Bob and had Asian traits. She was peacefully reading a book and only looked up when then stepped up onto the porch, before looking up, she closed her book and lay it besides her. The back of the book parallel to the edge of the bench she was sitting on.

On the other side of the porch lay a large dog. His coat was a bit long and brown/black spotted, the colours of the coat giving him a dirty, nasty, look. It looked like an old dog who had done a lot of work. Seeing his master he immediately stood up and walked towards them, not excited, like a young dog would, but cautiously as he didn't trust the strange man and his German Shepherd alongside his master. He let out a low growl and Duo stopped dead in his tracks.

'It is okay Bo, these are guest of mine.' He gave the dog a pet on his head.

Instead of even giving Duo or Heather a sniff, or greeting them, Bo just obediently stood next to Bob, wagging his tail slightly.

The woman looked up, her lively blue eyes sparkled in a dying sea of grey. She smiled and nodded to him but first she looked at Bob 'How did it go?'

'Good, but Sherman still doesn't want to sell me them horses.'

'Did you offered him an honourable amount of money for him? It is a beautiful steed.' She said with a calm voice that seemed to echo in the fresh mountain air.

'Honourable! I was willing to pay twice it's worth!' Bob complained and then turned around to Duo 'This is a city fellow I picked up. His car refused to go any further.' He said, like Duo was riding some stubborn donkey. 'He wants to 'charge the batteries of his cell-phone-'thingie...' He said, like he was talking about aliens landing on his balcony.

'Hello, I am Li Sin Market.' She introduced, but still she didn't stand up. She wanted to, but her husband motioned her not to.

'I am Duo Maxwell.' He said, shaking the hand she held out.

The sound of a horse, protesting against his master called for Duo's attention and he whipped his head around, his braid flipping around, over his shoulder. Not far from them, in a muddy paddock a cowboy, at least he looked like one, rode on a horse that seemed to be quite wild. It pranced and even rolled over, trying to get the, to him, weird creature off of his back. A young boy was riding it, he was dressed like a cowboy Duo had seen in movies, but his hairstyle was quite unusual, his bangs on one side of his face, defying gravity.

'That's our oldest son. Trowa.' Bob said proudly as his eyes twinkled while he watched his son, trying to break the stubborn white/brown horse. Sitting firmly in the saddle with no difficulties, no matter what tricks the horse pulled. It only hurt itself in the progress and noticed that, slowing down, coming to a stop.

Cowboy Trowa finally looked up. His face was emotionless as he stared at Duo, interpreting him. Duo felt like an intruder with Trowa's green eyed stare on him.

'There is a cowboy contest up soon. He'd love to win, he has been training for the last two months.' Li Sin said proudly, then she picked up her book again. Not even worried when the horse started to protest again and could seriously injure her son if he'd fall off.

Duo watched in fascination, never did he believe people really could ride a horse that good. He himself had never been within twenty yards of a horse, let alone ride it. There was no need for Trowa to see him an opponent or an intruder. But he obviously did as he gave him the same look again, while the horse pranced. It was pretty impressive.

'What a beautiful Dog you have mister Maxwell.'

Duo was shook awake by her quiet words. He didn't expected her to speak up as he thought she continued reading. He appeared to be so absorbed into Trowa that he didn't even noticed Bob entering the house, though he now vaguely remembered he slammed the screen door quite hard.

'Uhm, thank you. Her name is Heather. She isn't mine though. She belongs to my girl... to a friend of mine.' He said at the last moment. There wasn't use in telling them Mandy was his girlfriend as she would no longer be when he saw her the next time. He looked down at heather, and she looked up at him, but when her mouth neared his hand he pulled it up quickly, startling the dog that took a step back.

'You shouldn't be afraid of her. She looks harmless.' Li Sin said and stood up for the first time. Bending in front of Heather and scratching her head. 'No, this is no dangerous dog.' She said. Straightening again with a bit difficulty. Strange, because she didn't look older then fifty, though her face was pale and her black hair bordering on grey, she had a young face. 'Do you want a cup of tea?' she suddenly asked.

It took a while for Duo to answer, as he watched Trowa again. The horse had given up.

'You know, there is no need in hurrying to charge the batteries. You can stay here for as long as you want.'

Duo again tore his gaze away from Trowa, who seemed to be able to captivate him over and over again. 'Thank you misses Market. I appreciate your hospitality. Thank you.'

He had a guess that he would 'accidentally' break his cell-phone over the course of the day. He'd like to meet Trowa, and the rest of the family for that matter, a little bit better.

**So, what do you think of my tenth story? Worthy to continue?**

**PS: School starts again so I might have trouble keeping up with my updates. Sorry, but this is going to be the toughest year so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not as much reviews as I had hoped but my best friend, who is a talented writer herself (No, she did not pay me to say this -.-'), asked me to continue, so I did. I kinda like the idea of Heero, Trowa and WuFei in cowboy boots with cowboy hats on. Yeeeha!**

**Stuck in the middle of nowhere**

**Chapter 2**

'Is something wrong?'

Duo turned to Bob, who stood a few feet behind him, looking curiously at his cell-phone.

'Uhm, yeah actually, I think it is broken.' He lied and he shook the phone in his hand.

'Well, we can't help ya with that. Technology is not our territory.'

'But how will I get home?' He asked, pretending to be worried.

'I don't know. But the good news is, you can stay as long as you want.'

Well, if his cell-phone really was broken that wouldn't be much of a comfort to him. But now, pretending his lifeline was broken he had an excuse to hang out with a very endearing Trowa and still be able to escape when things got to... primitive. There was no luxury what so ever in this country ranch house. And he needed his luxury.

'I'll introduce you to my family.' Bob said somewhat excited. He looked down at the dog who stood beside him. 'This is Bo, my partner in tough times. He's a Dutch Shepherd.' He said proudly.

Duo eyed the old dog suspiciously but the animal ignored him. Apparently his wasn't important nor interesting. They went outside through the front door.

'You already met my wife Li Sin, wait till you meet her apple pies, hmmmm.'

Duo rolled his eyes, but then again, love went through the stomach. He followed Bob off the porch and had to keep himself from swearing as he stepped with his good shoes in a puddle of mud. He gritted his teeth and carefully followed the old man, watching his feet, carefully avoiding the puddles. It made Bob, who looked behind him occasionally, laugh. Well, at least he still had his humour. He almost bumped into Bob, when he looked up he saw they stood outside the open paddock were minutes before Trowa had been riding that wild horse. Now, he had climbed off the beast and just exited the paddock, walking towards him.

'Trowa, this is Duo, from the city. He will be our guest till he finds a way to get home.'

Duo held out his hands but all he got was an emotionless stare. He quickly put his hand back into his pocket and looked at the ground. Still feeling the gaze on him.

'I'm Duo Maxwell.'

'I'm not interested in your name.' Trowa said with a deep and angry voice, leaving Duo and his father. He took off his muddy boots before disappearing into the house.

Geez, no need to bite my arm off. Duo thought.

'Don't think of it as something personal. Trowa has always been like this.'

'With all do respect, he doesn't look one bit like you, nor your wife.'

'Li Sin is my third wife, Trowa is my oldest, from my first wife, we divorced.' Bob simply explained like it was totally normal.

'What about your second wife?' Duo asked as they walked further. The mud was now splattering up to his knees, great, these pants had cost him a fortune! He walked as careful as possible but somehow the mud just miraculously jumped on his clothes.

'Hmmm, City-boldness.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude.' Duo apologised.

Bob laughed. 'No need to apologise laddy! We'll be stuck together for a while, might as well get to know each other! My second wife blessed me with my second son: WuFei. Her name was Liu, I have a... thing for Asian women.' Bob said with a grin that made Duo cough. Did was not what he expected from a neat country family.

'Where is... WuFei?'

'Herding the cows, he should be back before dinner. He left early today.'

Herding cows... yuck. He could not imagine spending your days with cows... And then scooping horse shit out off the stable. He shivered and got a nasty taste in his mouth just from thinking about it. The Cowboy life was just not meant for him.

'My two oldest boys don't have the best social skills but then again, they are always out on their own, herding cows, breaking horses... You only learn social skills in marriage.'

Duo noticed they had reached the horse stable. Raising his eyebrow he cautiously followed Bob inside, he made a face when he smelled an unmistakable animal-shit smell. He was no animal person. He wondered what the fuck they were doing here. He prayed to got Bob wouldn't hand him the poop-scoop, because he was sure he will throw up if he had to do such a task.

'What are you doing?' He asked as he saw Bob grabbed a saddle off the rack and open one of the stables.

'Well, we're going for a ride of course, I want to show you my ranch.'

Oh god! He couldn't even ride a horse! How could he get out of this! He frantically looked around and cringed as he saw Bob went for a second saddle, placing on the back of a VERY large chestnut brown horse with white socks up to knee length.

'I'll help you with that.' Bob said smiling and ended up doing all the saddling. All the while Duo still didn't tell him about his riding incapability. And now... it was to late as he was hoisted up on the horse. It gave a soft whinny and stamped its foot. Duo swallowed, that probably didn't meant she liked it. 'Wh-whats her name?'

'Deathscythe.'

Without a reason, he hoped.

Bob guided his horse, with him on it, outside and then went back in to fetch his own horse. An even larger, black one, resembling the one Trowa was riding before, only this one was definitely different. His coat was less shiny and he had a white sock.

'Ready?'

'No.'

Bob laughed. 'Every idiot can ride a horse!' He sped off and Duo followed in a slower pace. He new the basics of riding, it was just that he was very bad in handling animals as he didn't trust them. Resulting in some painful injuries whenever he tried to get close.

Deathscythe seemed to bear him rather well, he didn't need to steer or pick up the pace for all she did was follow Bob, staying by his side the entire time. He suddenly wondered if she was smart enough to realise the man on his back was a moron so that she'd better follow her master?

Bob talked about the beautiful scenery but Duo couldn't take it in properly as he went up and down in shocking jerks. He didn't know that at a higher pace you should lift yourself from the saddle so he just sat there, slowly becoming a milkshake. He couldn't think about the nice surroundings as all he could think about was the throbbing pain that started in his butt. After a while even his back began to ache with the shocks it had to endure.

'What about... your third... wife?' He asked, he found it hard talking with the constant up and down motion. And damn his ass really started to protest and it was sure to be blue the next morning.

'What about her?'

'Any... Children?'

'Yes, the third, the youngest and probably the last, as I am beginning to get old.'

'How young?' Duo asked, trying to show his interest and trying to keep his mind off his painful butt. Talking was, to him, the remedy for all.

'Just turned eighteen. He is really excited, for this will be the first year in which he can compete in the Cowboy Contest, which is due in a month.'

Duo frowned 'You have to be older then eighteen to compete in that?'

'a-huh, it can get pretty rough at times. Last year a young kid died trying to tame a wild horse, part of the contest. The animal stamped on him so often his skull, to put it bluntly, shattered.'

'And your son wants to compete in that! And you are letting him!' He was amazed, back at home, no descent father would risk the life of his son.

'Of course, competing in the contest is what makes you a man. Heero, my son, can use some hard treatment. I don't want him turning into a housewife.' The conversation ended there, but the ride sure didn't. They rode up and down hills across grasslands and through forests for three whole hours. When they finally returned back at the stable, Duo couldn't even feel his butt anymore and somehow that was worse then feeling pain. He had a rip in his pants and some in his sleeves as they went through thick bushes... with thorns. He had so much fun... note the sarcasm.

'You okay?' Bob asked with a smile as he saw that Duo heavily limped.

'Don't worry! I'm okay!' He stumbled after Bob towards the house and the nice smells emitting from it was a nice comfort. He stopped, just to smell the fresh crisp air of early evening mixing with the heavenly aromas of dinner. THAT was the only thing good about this so far. The clean smell of food, instead of a mixture of food of your own, that of your surrounding neighbours and car gasses.

He noticed that Bo, the old Dutch Shepherd was following Bob again, he wondered where the dog had gone when they had been out riding.

He also noticed that more dogs had assembled on the porch. Next to 'his' German Shepherd, the stubborn Heather, lay a black dog, about her size with a wild coat, pointed nose and ears and curled tail. And next to that dog lay a very large, but docile looking white dog, long hair. He eyes them for a while. What on earth do you want to do with three dogs?

It was obvious that the dogs weren't allowed inside the house. But apparently Bo stood above that, as he followed them even into the house.

When he entered the house, after taking off his shoes, he saw the large dinner table was already made. It was full with pots and pans and he followed Bob as he inspected the contents. There was rice, potatoes, beef, carrots, broccoli and Brussels sprouts. A typical country dinner. Finally something he had expected. He winced as he sat down to hard and his butt connected with the hard wooden chair. He would have howled like a wolf if he was alone. But he just bit his lip and shut up.

He sat with his back to window and facing the rather large living room. He spotted another dog, number four in this household. He knew the race, a border collie. It was much smaller then the other four legged inhibitors of this house, but just like Bo it was allowed to get in and even had the privilege to lay on the couch. He could only imagine how many dog hairs there will be clinging to the seats and scratches of nails on the leather couch.

Minutes later Trowa entered and sat down at his fathers left, beside Duo. Li Sin sat down on Bobs right.

'Is Heero already back?' Bob asked as he sat down at the head of the table.

'He is upstairs, changing.'

'Don't tell me he wasted the entire day outside doing nothing.'

Li Sin sighed 'What is he supposed to do? You don't give him anything to do.'

'Well, that's because two sons are enough to do everything on the ranch. You should have given me a daughter.' Bob retorted, strangely sounding a bit angry. Like he meant it.

'She practically did.'

Duo whipped his head around. In the doorway stood a tall Chinese young man. Black hair in a tight ponytail and dark eyes. He took Duo in for a while before washing his hands and sitting down at the table, leaving one seat empty between him and his mother. That was probably Heero's seat. 'WuFei Market-Chang.' He introduced.

'I wish you would stop using you're mothers name, it is disrespectful to Li Sin.' Bob said.

'I really don't mind. What I DO mind is that you look down on your son. Heero is trying so hard to please you.'

When the door to the hallway opened all conversation went dead and Duo waited expectantly for Heero to enter. Hearing the other talk about him made him curious.

What he didn't expect was that this truly beautiful boy stepped into the room. Smiling at them, greeting them soft and politely. His skin was slightly tanned, his hair dark and messy and his eyes, his ocean blues, worked magic on him as Trowa and the showdown from this morning, was totally erased from Duo's mind. Maybe it was a good decision of him to pretend that his cell-phone was broke.

Heero reached over the dinner table and shook Duo's hand, introducing himself. Duo vaguely heard himself say his own name and for some reason his state of mind could not comprehend, Heero giggled very unmasculine and sat down beside his mother, across from Duo's seat.

Duo was about to dig in to the old fashioned food but was stopped by Bobs voice, who said a prayer. All of them entwined their hand and closed their eyes. Thanking god for the food on the table. Duo wasn't religious, so this gave him a good chance to gawk at Heero.

If he had to chose a word to describe him, it would be perfect, without a doubt. His skin was unmarred, the right shade and he could just imagine how soft it would feel under his fingers. He blushed as the blue eyes suddenly opened and looked him straight in the eye. He smiled and avoided his glance. Weird that this morning he thought Trowa would become one of his one/two night stands, but he was no longer interested in the bloodhound Bobs first wife gave birth to. Heero was more his type of guy, he was smaller, younger and girlier. But still, even when he would be surrounded by such beauty, he didn't look forward on spending days here on the ranch. For he probably had to help out, work for the food that was now free to be eaten.

'Why are you staying?' WuFei asked, his mouth still half-full, that earned him a reprimand from Li Sin.

'Uhm... well my car broke down, that brought me here in the first place and my cell-phone has also left me on my own.'

WuFei raised his eyebrow.

'That means its broken.' Duo explained with a smile. WuFei smiled back, nodded and continued to eat.

'We are honoured with your visit. We don't have much company out here.' Li Sin said, serving herself another plait. In the bright light from the lamps that hung above the table you could see even better how pale, almost grey, her face was. He guessed, by the way Bob was acting like a mother hen around her, that she was sick. Very sick. 'Heero!'

Heero flinched as his mother elbowed him.

'How many times do I have to warn you? I don't want you feeding Swift the food that is meant for YOU.'

Duo looked around the table 'Swift?'

Suddenly the head of the border collie he had seen lounging on the couch before looked over the edge of the table, eyeing the delicious beef on Heero's plait. Li Sin lay her hand on the dogs head and pushed him down. The border collie disappeared. But not long after he felt something at his feet. Startled he pulled back and knocked his chair over when he stood up fast. Looking under the table, he saw the Border Collie, Swift, looking at him. Almost mocking him with his black eyes.

'Swift must be the most incompetent sheepdog out there!' Bob said with a laugh but Heero thought not so funny of it and he ordered Swift to go back to his basket, that stood beside the couch in the living room.

Surprisingly, Swift obeyed and Duo sat back down again.

'I'm sorry mister Maxwell.' Heero apologised and resumed eating.

'Mister Maxwell is my father. Please call me Duo.'

Heero looked up, smiled, nodded, then ate again.

Hm, also not very much social skills. Duo thought, but he still thought he was beautiful.

'Tomorrow Duo, you can help us out on the ranch. That should be a laugh.'

Great, just as he feared. Work. Poop scooping and cow herding.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

'Rise 'n shine!'

Okay, so he might have slept through the irritating cackling of the chickens outside but Bob, shouting and banging on the door of the guestroom was something even a heavy sleeper like duo couldn't handle. Frustrated he threw the covers off him and shivered in the cold. He grabbed his bathrobe and opened the door. Bob raised his eyebrow.

'Why aren't you dressed laddy? We're leaving in five minutes.'

Duo looked back at his alarm clock he had packed for his trip with Mandy. It was five am. He NEVER got out of bed that early! 'This early?' He asked with a sleepy voice, already yawning, missing the comfort of the covers.

'Early? We got out half an hour later then usual! Come on! Get dressed! Don't worry about breakfast, we'll take some sandwiches with us.' With that he left, his footsteps stomping, making the wooden floors creak.

He sighed and closed the door. After he put on a simple pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater and old sneakers he went down stairs. Li Sin stood in the kitchen making sandwiches. Loud mouthed Bob was nowhere in sight. Thank god. He was a loudmouth himself, but not at five in the morning.

The border collie run towards him and all but jumped on him. He put one front leg against his hip for support, so that he could stand on his hind legs, he raised the other, as if he was begging. But Duo had nothing to please the dog with, unless it would be content on chewing on a piece of gum. He carefully stepped back and after a few endearing, but fruitless, looks the dog gave up on him and ran outside.

'He is one hyper active dog, but the sweetest.' Li sin said as she watched Swift take off. Running like his tail was on fire.

Duo smiled as he recognised the look in her eyes. It was a look his own mother gave him a lot.

'She was a handful when she was a pup, but Heero handled her, like he does with all animals.' She looked before her, staring into thin air 'They already call him the Horse Whisperer around here. Animals can sense when humans are angry or calm and Heero has something so calm about him, it tames the wildest beast.'

Duo smiled as he saw the proud look in her eyes. 'You must love your son very much.'

'Of course I do. I love all of the boys, but since Heero is the only one that is really mine... I tend to love him the most.' She said, a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at him.

This is a good mother. Duo thought and he took the sandwiches she had packed for him.

'Thank you misses Market.'

'Cut out with the formalities Duo!' She said with a smile 'You can do me a favour by calling me Lee.'

'I'll try to remember that.'

'You better search for Bob. He is like an excited puppy dog, eager to show you his ranch.'

Duo nodded, feeling way better about the upcoming day, even though he was really tired. He had taken two sleeping pills, but they haven't worked. Actually, it felt like they were starting to work now as his vision was a bit blurry.

He found Bob in the horse stable, the first place where he looked, he sat on a bench, watching his horse, contentedly scratching the head of his old dog.

This time Duo took his time taking in the barn. It had five separate stables, no doubt one horse for every family member. Bob faced the left side, where two stables were, containing his own horse and Deathscythe. Duo guessed Deathscythe was from Lee.

On the other side there were three stables. Two of them were empty. In the third, the last one of the row, stood a beautiful crisp white horse. He almost looked like the horse was emitting light because its skin reflected the sunlight so beautifully. The horse had long manes and Duo had no doubt that once running they would dance on the wind, wild and free. Looking at the horse made him feel like he was looking at a unicorn.

'That is Wing. Heero's horse.'

Why wasn't he surprised that this beauty belonged to Heero?

'What about WuFei and Trowa's horse?'

'Nataku and Heavyarms.'

Duo raised his eyebrow but bob beaten him to the punch. Before he could ask. 'Don't even ask why. I don't have a clue.'

'... So, where are we going?'

'What do you mean? We're going to stay right here.'

That's when Bob handed him the dreaded large shovel. The poop-scoop. Yippy.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

After an hour if hard and nasty work they were finally done and the stable looked as clean as a stable could be. Duo had been nervous working around the horses. Bob did the stables of his and Lee's horse he had to manoeuvre around Wing. But wing had been surprisingly docile.

They sat on the bench in the centre of the barn taking bites of the sandwiches, but Duo had trouble eating after such a task.

Bo had been lying beside the bench the entire time, his head on his paws, but now the others joined them as well and soon all the dogs, minus Swift were there with them, stealing bits and pieces from Duo's sandwich as he had completely lost his appetite. The large white dog turned out to be a Great Pyrenees, named Teddy. Sweet, docile, completely harmless, but his loud bark was enough to convince the large Bulls and horses on the ranch to obey him. At night he lay on the porch as a guard dog, protecting the house from wild animals. Bob told him that sounded more excited then it was. They had only seen a Puma once and from afar. Mostly the wildest things they encountered were squirrels.

The black dog, with ruffled hair, was Farah, WuFei's Hungarian Mudi. She was smaller then Teddy, but her personality made up for that as she was afraid of nothing.

And Swift obviously belonged to Heero, but he had been raised as a pet, not as a sheepdog.

He learned that Trowa didn't have a dog to help him out with herding. He liked to be completely alone. Even a canine was more company then he could handle.

'Ready for yor next assignment?' Bob asked with a grin that could only be described as evil.

Duo cautiously followed him outside and he so regretted ever pretending a cell-phone melt down for there, in a small paddock for of mud, connect to one with lush green grass, stood a Bull. The largest he had ever seen. It had dark brown hair and his head was just as high as his, his horns were about a foot long. He looked dangerous, he snorted loudly as Bob and Duo approached him.

'What exactly are you planning on doing?'

'We have to get him into the meadow next to the one he is in now.'

Duo swallowed. That meant getting in and trying to scare him into going through the door in the fence. Though he couldn't see why such an animal even had the ability to be scared or pried into doing anything.

'Why are you so nervous? He can't kill a fly, well, he can, but he won't.'

Yeah right, and he was the innocent virgin Mary.

'Go on Duo.' He pushed him towards the fence and as soon as he was only a feet away from it. The bull snorted even louder, stomped his foot and ran towards Duo, stopping mere inches away from the fence. Duo was long gone, he had bolted and now stood at a safe distance. At least he hoped he was safe there.

Bob laughed 'You really thought I would let you handle a bull huh? Come on, he would kill you!' Bob continued laughing as he walked away but Duo couldn't see the humour in it. Maybe because it was more dangerous then it was funny, or maybe because it was still only seven am.

He ended up doing more dirty jobs. By the end of the day he was covered in dirt, grass, some shit, more mud and whatever disgusting thing that was out there.

He was attacked by the so called tame mares in the paddock, they chased him to the fence, luckily he could climb over it just in time to avoid their stampede.

He was friendly attacked by Teddy, who slobbered all over him, his breath worse then that of Heather.

He had fallen so many times, slipping in the dirt, tripping over equipment he lost count.

His entire body hurt from the falls, the attacks, the hard work and the horseback riding they did later that day to 'relax'. And now he felt like the cow shit he had stepped in on numerous occasions.

A warm shower was promised to him by Li Sin. Who had heated up the 'ancient' boiler. Unfortunately it turned out to be quite a cold one as the hot water boiler only contained enough hot water for five minutes, and usually his showers took up to forty-five minutes to wash his now extremely dirty hair. Added to that his hair ended up as a total mess, it took him ages to comb it and now, half an hour later it was still wet and dripping.

So after his first day on the ranch, he was wet, bruised and broken, exhausted, cranky and it didn't take long for him to make his decision, actually, he had made it around noon. He was going home. To the comfy and luxurious New York, where he could take long hot showers and the toughest work he had to do there was push the elevator button that would bring him to the tenth floor where his office was.

But God, once again, showed no mercy to his person.

He walked down the stairs, he never felt this bad in his life. He was going to grab his cell-phone, which lay down stairs on the desk against the wall. The batteries should be charged by now, he had charged them even though he pretended the phone was broken. God, he even wanted to hear Mandy's voice! And that was a miracle as last weekend, it seemed so long ago, he had thought he would forever dislike the sound of her nasal voice. He didn't care that Heather had the time of her life, playing with the shepherd dogs. They were leaving on the next plane to NY!

He opened the door from the hallway to the living room and immediately searched the desk, but, strangely, his cell-phone was gone. Hearing soft clicks he twisted his head. Trowa sat at the dinner table, looking totally focussed, slightly irritated. Duo saw all kinds of small electronic part that were scattered all across the dinner table. He looked them over immediately and his mind fitted the pieces together like a million piece puzzle. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell to the floor as the complete picture of the puzzle flashed before his eyes with bright red letters on them saying: Danger! Danger! Abort! Abort!

Trowa had fully dissembled his cell-phone!

'What are you doing!' He screamed, ripping one of the pieces out of Trowa's hand. This afternoon he had learned hi no longer liked the silent young man, now he discovered he hated him.

'You said you're cell-phone was broken. Father asked me to try and fix it, for you obviously didn't have a good time here at the ranch today.'

Duo sighed in relief. 'So you can make it?'

'Not really.'

His face went white, deadly white. 'What do you mean!'

'I don't now anything of electronics. But what's the big deal, it was already broken?'

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Duo started to hyperventilate as it just dawned to him that he now, really was stuck here. Now that he didn't want to be stuck here anymore! He really was stuck in the middle of nowhere...

**Okay, I managed to turn the ranch from a nice and quiet place full of hot guys were Duo would like to hang out a little bit longer into a true hell-hole... Wow, I really do enjoy torturing Duo **

**More Heero-goodies in the next chapter I hope!**

**For now, this was Crimson Waterfall, over and out**

**PS: Oh god, tomorrow is a long schoolday! How will I survive! Eight hours of listening to teachers rant and rant and rant and rant and... –CW slowly falls asleep- Zzzzzz... Zzzzzz...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck in the middle of nowhere**

Chapter three 

Their was a soft knocking on the door of the guestroom he currently uccopied.

Carefully the door was opened and Lee peeked her head through. Looking at him, taking in the situation. She entered and closed the door behind her and came to sit on the edge of the bed, looking at Duo.

He lay on his stomach on the bed, his head hid against his pillow, he was acting childish and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself. Right now he was so miserable he felt like crying. He was about to call for someone to pick him up when he could Trowa with his ruined cell-phone. It made him hate the guy. He hated him, he hated him, he hated him. He hated the way he spoke and how he looked, the non-expression in his eyes. Like he took the whole world and everything in it for granted. No, not for granted, like he wasn't even happy with it! And now he was stuck here because of some 'suicidal'-antisocial-'I don't give a fuck if the earth explodes'-freak!

'Duo, why are you so upset? Bob and Trowa were just trying to help.' She cautiously said and lay her hand on his back.

He sighed, now he felt even more childish, a person, not much more then a stranger to him, was comforting him like his mother used to do. He turned around, faced her and let out another sigh. 'Trowa doesn't know anything about electronics, I DO. Maybe I could have fixed it, I just didn't feel like it yesterday and I wanted to repay you for your hospitality by helping out on the ranch.' He lied. But God he was good at it!

Lee sighed and she looked touched by what he just said 'You are a real gentleman Duo and I can understand that this isn't the ideal place for you to be. But... you don't HAVE to work. If you can't handle it you can just stay here tomorrow, we'll handle just fine. Maybe... Maybe it is even good for you to stay here for a while, away from the stress in the big city. Try to enjoy it.' She said with a smile and she left. Suddenly the thought crossed his mind that she was a bit sadistic, the way she spoke to him. But nothing he could do about it, besides that, he could better not complain about his only ally in this... wilderness.

It was so stupid that there was no way out. Like... like it was meant to be or something, for he was sure these people were the only ones who had no connection to other people what so ever... oh, my god, they weren't Amish or something, right?

'No of course not! Amish don't have electricity!' He said to himself, but he couldn't find more proof to strengthen his case, well, maybe except the clothing. But that was not his concern. His concern was to get out of this hell-hole!

Okay, they had no phone, so did other people who lived here for miles. So calling, or finding someone with a phone was impossible. The nearest town was a three day drive, Bob couldn't leave the ranch for that long, they needed him here. He had thought about the groceries, maybe they went shopping somewhere? But they grew their own potatoes and vegetables, the meat came from a friend who had a ranch a two hour drive from here. He couldn't think of anything else, he couldn't even write a letter! What kind of place was this ranch! Alcatrez!

He groaned and got out of bed and started pacing in his room. He just couldn't concentrate, all he could hear were the sound of the hooves of the cows in the meadow near the house, the loud barking of all their dogs and Heather, sounds coming from the kitchen, Lee was making dinner.

Was this peace! He could find more peace in new York! At least there he had sound proof walls!

After cursing the world and everything in it for the next hour h was called downstairs for dinner. He didn't feel like it, but he had to eat. Though he was nervous. It wasn't even sure if he EVER could get out of here.

Well, at least the view is good, he thought as he entered the living-room and saw Heero sitting on the couch, reading a book, while his right hand mindlessly scratched Swifts head.

The food was much the same as yesterday, but he didn't eat half as much as he did then. The thought of that he'd be there for at least a month, till the contest, was unnerving. He was a stereotype city man, he wouldn't last a week... But he didn't have a choice.

'So Duo, I got a job for you you CAN handle.' Bob said proudly, but Lee elbowed him. 'What!'

She shook her head 'Duo is our guest, if he doesn't want to work, he doesn't work.'

'I was only going to ask him to help picking the tomatoes and strawberries!' He protested innocently. Lee just sighed and said: 'It's all up to Duo.'

The expected answer was that he wouldn't do it. But there was something that was stopping him. Though he was blinded with anger, he did notice that the vegetables were Heero's duty. He looked across the table, where Heero silently ate and he smiled. Saying that he hated getting his hands dirty was the understatement of the year, but if it meant getting more time to spent with Heero, it might just be worth it.

'It's okay Lee, I think I can handle that much.'

Lee looked surprised but didn't say a word. She didn't got the time for Bob was already happily chattering about what happened today, mostly about how dumb Duo looked doing this, how dumb he looked doing that, how dumb he looked being chased by animals... The list went on and on and the whole family laughed as he vividly described exactly HOW he ran away, screaming and with his arms high in the air.

WuFei laughed 'Hahaha! It sounds like you run like a Faggot!' Suddenly he fell silent, just like the others. A strange sort of tension rose in the air. Duo swallowed, what was the meaning of this? He had guessed homosexuality wouldn't be excepted but it was like it was the forbidden word around here.

They ate in silence, every attempt of conversation just died out and Duo couldn't wait to get upstairs to his room, away from this weird situation WuFei had caused. He needed to ponder over this. (yes, Duo ponders... )

When they were finally done he almost sighed in relief. To have an excuse to leave as early as possible he stood and grabbed his plate, wanting to bring it to the sink, maybe even wash it if it meant being away from the dinner table. But Bob stopped him, laying his old wrinkled hand on his smooth one. Duo raised his eyebrow, looking at him in question.

Bob smiled and shook his head, he leaned back in his chair. 'Don't Duo! Cleaning up and dishwashing is a women's job!'

Those words forced him to sit down again. He was a bit startled when suddenly a tanned hand grabbed his plate from the other side of the table. It took a while, but then he remembered how pale Li Sin, the only female in this company, was. When he looked up he saw Heero leaving with his plate and many others. Why didn't Bob say anything about this? He had a feeling that the faggot-remark and Heero doing a 'women's job' were connected. He wasn't sure, how could he be? But the thought of Heero being gay, crossing his mind, didn't seem ridiculous. But then again, he would find out about that tomorrow, as he would spent the entire day alone with Heero.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Picking Strawberries and tomatoes would prove to be a godsend. It was eight am and Bob hadn't come barging into his room pulling him out of bed. The older man had left as quiet as possible early in the morning, with Trowa and WuFei. Okay, so as quiet as possible wasn't really quiet since Duo woke up from it, but being able to stay in bed and sleep some more made everything alright.

Lee gently woke him up at nine am and made him a breakfast that could only be described as heavenly. After breakfast she led him to the back. Behind the barn, where the stables for the horses were, was a rather large vegetable estate, divided into different sections. One for potatoes, one for strawberries, one for tomatoes, a smaller one for carrots, broccoli, they had it all and they had enough of it.

'Now, start with the tomatoes, only pick the good ones, they must be a bright reed and nice and firm.'

Duo looked at the large tomato estate, it was the second largest, the largest was for potatoes. 'Why are there so many? You must really like tomatoes!'

Lee laughed 'Yes, I do, but this all isn't for us! We pick them and then we sell them to other ranches who don't grow tomatoes.' She explained, handing him a big basket and showing him a small barn were more baskets were. 'Fill fifteen baskets.' With that she left, back into the house. Duo frowned, he looked around but he was the only one here on the estate. Maybe Heero would come later?

He shrugged and began the gentle task of picking the tomatoes. He didn't want to do anything wrong so he inspected them thoroughly, which resulted in slow progress. At noon he had only filled five baskets and Heero still hadn't shown up. He had given up all hope. Heero wasn't going to help picking today, maybe one man was enough for this task and Bob had asked him to give Heero a day off. But that was strange, since Bob didn't seem all that generous towards Heero.

He was bored out of his mind. He was ready to kill himself when he entered the small barn going for the eleventh basket. Last night, he couldn't find peace with the dogs and the cows, but now, he wished one of them was barking. The silence was unnerving. He had seen horror movies starting like this. When he was finally done he was actually sweating, he wiped it away before entering the house. If Bob was there he was sure to comment him sweating about something as lame as picking fruit.

'Duo! Are you done?' Lee asked, she was sitting in the living room, staring at a tv that was older then time itself, it surprised him the picture wasn't black and white.

'Yep, all fifteen baskets.'

'And the strawberries?'

Duo swallowed 'Was I supposed to pick them too?'

'Of course. But if you didn't, why did it take you so long?' She asked, smiling mockingly, knowing perfectly well why it took him till five pm.

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. It kind of surprised him that the couch wasn't covered in dog hairs, but then again, the house looked mighty clean now, Lee probably cleaned it today while he was acting like a baby on the estate.

'Would you come give me a hand in moving the baskets to the barn on the other side of the house?' She asked, standing up and letting out a groan. Duo quickly rose, worried.

'You know what? Why don't you rest some more, I'll store them in the barn.'

She smiled and sat down again. 'That's very kind of you Duo. You truly are a gentleman.'

He had to be kind had he! Those baskets were freaking heavy and now he had to carry all fifteen of them from one side of the house to the other, one by one.

Unbelievable how hot it could be at this time of the way when you're working. He wiped the sweat of his brow as he walked back to get the ninth basket. When he arrived at the small barn he raised his eyebrows but then smiled. Heero was bending in front of them, inspecting the tomatoes.

'Did I do a good job?' Duo asked as he picked up the basket Heero was inspecting, pretending that he didn't even notice how heavy it was.

'The tomatoes look perfect, i just wonder if there will be only bad ones left for us.' Heero said with a smile and picked up basket number eleven. 'Mind if I give you a hand?'

'Not at all.'

Two was better then one, they always say. But it really wasn't when one of them has the hots for the other and can't keep his eyes off his ass as the other bends over to pick up another basket. Duo sweat even more then before so he was extra relieved when they were finished and he still had time to take a shower before dinner Suddenly, his boring day didn't bother him as much as before. Though they hadn't spoken a word he had still spent ten precious minutes with Heero.

In the shower he set his imagination, that he had been saving all day, free and thought about what happened if Heero wanted to take a shower too and entered the bathroom while he was there...

He closed his eyes and dipped his head under the hot stream of water, enjoying it for as long as it will last. He cracked one eye opened when he heard something, but he shrugged it off and just continued his showering. He jumped back startled when suddenly the shower curtain was yanked away revealing Heero, wearing nothing more then a towel wrapped low around his waist. Duo vaguely thought of covering up his private parts, but why would he, they had already been seen and the interested look in Heero's eyes told him to wait for him to make the first move.

Heero smiled shyly and let the towel drop from his waist, pooling at his feet. He looked down, as if giving his own body one last inspection before he looked up, straight in Duo's eyes. 'Mind if I join you?' He asked, already stepping into the small shower.

Duo made room for him, but it was impossible not to touch each other as Heero turned around, took a step back and closed the curtain. He turned to Duo again, smiling, and lay his hand on Duo's chest.

Duo took in a deep breath.

'Turn around, I'll wash your hair.'

Duo obeyed, the water had turned cold but with Heero's wanton body so close to him he hardly noticed. He felt the smaller boy squeeze shampoo onto his hair and massaged his scalp with talented fingers.

'Let me help you with that...' Heero's said, he was so close to his ear he could feel his hot breath. He jumped lightly when Heero's hand reached around his body and grabbed his erection firmly. He didn't even had the time or willpower to fight the moans coming out of his mouth and he felt his face grow hot with shameless desire as Heero pumped him. His lush lips teasing his earlobe. It didn't take him long to reach his orgasm. He breathed out Heero's name as he came, making sure no one but Heero could hear him.

When he opened his eyes, Heero was gone. No, he was never there. He blushed seeing the mess he made on the shower wall, he quickly cleaned it as the cold water started to freeze him. He wasn't sure if he really washed his hair during the fantasy or not but it didn't matter, he had been there long enough, he didn't want Bob or his wife suspecting anything. He quickly got out, dried his hair the best he could, jumped into his clean clothes and rushed downstairs. He almost bumped into Lee, who said she was just about to call for him.

Dinner was filled with Bobs enthusiastic chatter again, as was expected. Duo was relieved, it was so much better then the situation from yesterday. Especially now as he just vividly imagined Bobs youngest son giving him a handjob. He blushed furiously every time he looked at the quiet boy across from him.

'So Duo, how was your day?'

'Boring.' He answered, but immediately regretted it. As soon as the word left his mouth Bob started talking about taking him with him as he would go deliver the tomatoes to a few of the ranches in 'the neighbourhood'. The worst thing was that it couldn't be done in one day so they'd have to sleep on one of the other ranches and continue the other day. It sounded like a true hell to Duo. Him and Bob, alone for two days. The man would chatter his ears off.

After dinner and after cleaning up, Heero went upstairs to shower. Trowa went outside to do god knows what and WuFei went to bed, he had to leave at three am this night, bringing the cows to the grasslands, where they took them once a week. Bob told him a whole story about keeping cows fit by letting them walk a long distance with the reward of perfect green grass. His cows were the only ones that won him prizes at the cowboy contest.

'Bob, if you're gonna talk till the poor boy falls a sleep at least make sure he is tucked in bed.' Lee said. Duo thanked her with his eyes and went upstairs. From what he gathered they would leave early, so he needed all the sleep he could get.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

He was afraid that his head would fall forward, because he was to tired to support it and that his nose will dip into his breakfast. He was so tired even chewing was a sacrifice of energy. He couldn't even lift his finger. He hadn't slept all night. First he couldn't find rest with Heero on his mind, when he finally fell a sleep he was awoke by WuFei's footsteps not long after and then he could hear him outside, shouting at the cows and giving Farah, his dog, orders and whistling to her. When WuFei was finally gone and he couldn't hear his shouting in the distant he had dozed off for half an hour or so and then Bob had barged into his room and pulled the blanket off him, saying they were already late because he had overslept.

So that resulted in him now feeling like shit. Very tired shit.

'Hard time sleeping?' Lee asked as she grabbed his plate and washed it in the sink.

He only nodded and though her back was facing him, she seemed to know his answer. 'WuFei wasn't really quiet, he should apologise to you when you come home.'

He wanted to say: There is no need for that. But it was to difficult to open his mouth and form the words.

'You can always not go. Bob will understand.'

He knew she was lying. Bob would raise hell, but silently, letting him now with subtle things that he thought he was a sissy, a wussy. And atop of that he didn't want to be bored as much as yesterday. If he didn't go he had to pick strawberries, his mental state wasn't up for that.

Being startled he found the strength to look to the side. Swift sat beside his chair, begging. What did the dog want from him? He didn't have any food.

Bob came in with sickening energy 'So, the tractor is ready, the trailer is loaded. Get a move on boy!'

They were going with the tractor? No wonder it would take them two days, the thing couldn't go harder then thirty kilometres per hour! He dragged himself outside and sat on a 'seat' behind the chair for the driver. He looked up at the sky that was greyer then yesterday and prayed that it wouldn't start raining as this lousy vehicle didn't have a roof. Of course bob didn't go anywhere without his significant other... Bo. The Dutch shepherd jumped into the trailer between the baskets and lay down comfortably.

Lee came to say them goodbye, giving them both a peck on the cheek. For good luck, she said.

Surprising enough Bob was quiet for the first two hours and they reached the first Ranch in total silence.

The man, just as old as Bob, seemed to be a good friend and invited them in for tea. Bob couldn't refuse so they were guest for about an hour, then they started business. The old farmer, Jessy, bought two baskets for a few dollars cheaper then when you bought this amount in a supermarket. It was probably a good income for Bob, as he only had to pay the price of the seeds, ten years ago when he planted them and now every year some petrol for the tractor when he made this trip. He made a lot of profit as he found out Bob could get petrol almost for nothing if he asked on of his friends nicely.

To Duo, Bob was the Godfather of the countryside. His connections were what kept his own ranch going.

On the way to the next ranch Bob wasn't so graceful to be quiet as he gave him the entire history of Jessy. Whom he was and where they had met, why he buys his tomatoes and not those of Quint, a farmer not far from here. But he was able to tune out his chattering, he reckoned that Bob was used spending the days alone with his dog and Duo dared to bet that on the trips years before he used to talk to Bo, who sat happily in the trailer, one ear in Bob direction the other twisting and turning towards every other sound.

The day was growing dark as they neared the last ranch for the day. He could see the lights from the house from afar. The house was much bigger then Bobs house, but Bob notified him that this Leon, who lived there, didn't have half a much country as he had. It tended to make the man and his sons a bit hostile against him whenever he came by with the tomatoes. But he had to go by, they were good customers. More and more bought from Quint, but they had always been faithful.

'It's a pity they will be the last ones we visit today. Now we have to sleep at their place.'

Duo sighed. He did NOT look forward to this and he could hear in Bobs voice that he was angry about more things then Leons jealousy. He couldn't help but be extremely curious.

They arrived and the door was thrown open. Another old man came towards them.

'Bob, you're a bit early this year!' He said, his voice sounded friendly, but it was forced. 'Come in, we just finished eating! Would you like something?'

'No, we ate with Kylie.'

Leon raised his eyebrow 'We?' Apparently he hadn't seen Duo. He turned and took him in from top to bottom. 'From the city?'

Duo nodded.

'So, who is he Bob? A cousin?'

Bob shook his head 'This is Duo Maxwell. I found him on the side of the road. His car broke down and his cell-phone 'died', so he is stuck with us till the contest.'

'What makes you think he can get away at the contest?' Leon asked, unnerving Duo. What if he was stuck here forever!

'You really aren't up to date. There are lots of phones dare in case we need to bring someone to the nearest hospital!' he said with a laugh and they entered the large house. In the hallway stood two men. Both around the age of twenty-five. One hadn't shaved in years, he had grown an ugly beard, making him look older. His hair was also a mess but for as far as Duo could see he had a good body. The other was the handsome one. Blond hair that reached his shoulders, held in a ponytail. His face shaven, smooth, brown eyes. He had a wild look about him, something most women, or men for that matter, found attractive. But not Duo, he liked his men a bit feminine, to be sure he would be the dominant one in bed.

'Duo, these are my two sons. Christian,' He nodded towards hairy-guy, 'And Therasias.'

Okay, weird name he couldn't pronounce, that MUST be a turn off.

'Leon, I would like to discuss how many baskets you're buying, so that we can leave early tomorrow, we still have a long way to go.'

'Sure, lets go to the study and we will discuss it with a glass of brandy in our hands.' Leon led Bob away, leaving Duo alone with his sons.

He wasn't sure what to say so he just stood there. Hairy-guy, Christian, soon left. So it was just him and Therasias now. The blonde winked after taking him in properly. 'I'll show you the guestroom.' They went upstairs and he showed him a large room with a two person bed.

He couldn't even compare it with the guestroom at Bobs ranch. There was no decoration and his bed was lousy, for only one person and the sheets itched. This looked like a hotel room in the Hilton! 'Wow... this is the guestroom!'

'No, but if you're willing you can sleep here tonight.' Therasias said softly.

Duo turned around, frowning and yelped as Therasias jumped on him, pressing his larger body against him and sticking his tongue down his throat. He did not like this aggressive way of 'approach' and stamped hard on his toe and then kneed his crotch. The blonde was quick to step back.

'What Do you think you're doing!' Therasias demanded with a hoarse voice.

Duo grunted. 'You stole my line!' He said sarcastically. 'Now can you please tell me where the real guestroom is?'

'Second door to your left.' He grunted out.

Duo nodded and left the room. What a jerk, thinking he can just force him or something. He was also surprised though, he never thought that he would meet one let alone two homosexuals here on the countryside.

Instead of two small guestrooms they had one large one with two single beds. It was better decorated then his guestroom at Bobs house still. The colours were warmer. At Bobs the house was coloured in white, black, dark brown, blue and green.

He lay down on the bed and waited for Bob to come upstairs.

Bob came up only a few minutes later and looked angry, he obviously had a fight with Leon so Duo praised himself lucky that after his interaction with Therasias and Bobs fight with Leon they could still spend the night here.

Bob lay down and crossed his arms, looking at the ceiling, sometimes softly mumbling some angry words.

'I reckon it didn't go well?' Duo carefully asked.

Bob shook his head 'It went great, he bought four baskets. Don't ask me what one must do with two hundred tomatoes but... aw well, sold is sold, better not complain.'

'Then why are you so angry?'

'Nothing.' He said, but he wasn't convincing Duo, but the he decided not to prod any further. He didn't want to make the elder man even more angry then he already was.

He closed his eyes, about to sleep when: 'That Therasias boy doesn't stop reminding me...' Bob angrily confessed in the darkness. For a second duo though he might be talking to Bo but then he remembered the dog had to stay outside.

'Reminding you of what?'

'The serpent didn't tell you?'

'No.' Duo waited, but his reaction was only followed by dead silence. Maybe Bob was ashamed about it? But what could it be? 'You can tell me yanno. This city lad won't tell further.' He said with a smile, but bit his lip as this wasn't the best time to use humour.

'I guess you're right. I might as well tell you, better to tell you then to wait till the day comes you find out...' bob sighed, 'It is shaming though.'

'Believe me, I have my own share of shaming things I did.'

'Therasias... He... argh, The jerk...'

'Just calm down.' Duo said, trying to contain his smile. The situation was just weird and he couldn't help but wanting to laugh.

'Therasias took Heero's virginity.'

Okay, his funny mood was certainly over now. He said upright in a fast movement. Thank god for the darkness otherwise Bob might suspect something. 'What!'

'Heero lost his virginity to that jerk at the cowboy contest... years ago. Can you believe it! He was only fifteen and that bastard was twenty!'

'Heero is…!' He couldn't even say it as he was to busy trying to hide his anxiety and happiness.

'Yes, he is gay, homosexual, a faggot. Believe me, I'm not proud of it either. I should have went to the police when I found out Therasias had sex with him, but I was just to ashamed about Heero's sexuality. Long before the contest I had caught him in the barn, kissing Therasias... passionately...'

Duo could hear in his voice how disappointed Bob was with the sexual orientation of his son and it made him angry. So that was why he allowed his other two sons to make fun of Heero? And that's why he let him do women shores? Because he was gay? And what in the world did Heero see in that bastard. Sure he looked alright, but he was an asshole! His anger rose and he decided not to say anything. He would only rat himself out.

'Are you disgusted with that?' Bob carefully asked.

Duo clenched his fists, how could he even ask that!

'I know I am.'

Duo was fuming. He knew homosexuals weren't accepted in America, but this beat all! For crying out loud he was disgusted with his own son. He wondered if he told Heero that. He felt sorry for him. His parents had been cool about it when he came out of the closet. They weren't even ashamed! Maybe he was naive to think it would go like that in every family?

He calmed down an hour later and fell asleep.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

they left REALLY early, but Duo was grateful, he didn't want to have breakfast with Tharasias. He dared to bet all his money that he had just used Heero as some fuck toy. Sick bastard. All he could see was Therasias attacking Heero like he had done with him. But he remained in control this time and found a way to forgive Bob. He might be disgusted about the fact his youngest son slept with men, he didn't forget to tell Duo, once they left Leons ranch, that he loved Heero for other things. Like his personality. Though it had been hard when he just found out, or when they had guests, he admitted Heero had always been his favourite son and he tried his best to restore that relationship.

Hearing that warmed Duo's heart, but made him realise that the blow of his sexuality had been even harder. At least now he understood how he must have felt.

After another long day they reached the ranch and Duo smiled as he already smelled the delicious smell of the simple food he had come to appreciate after living off sandwiches for the past two days.

The tractor stopped and the dogs ran towards them. A flash of thunder lightened the sky and roared, letting all who wanted to hear know that it will rain soon. Very soon. He wasn't off the tractor or it started to rain down on them. They quickly ushered the dogs to the porch, where they were dry and they themselves entered the house, being greeted by the entire family who was just about to start having dinner.

Lee kissed her husband and quickly grabbed two more plates and glasses, knives and forks.

Duo sat down with a sigh, he looked up at Heero, who looked at his father as he told about the trip. He smiled. He was gay! He actually made a chance! But when he looked at Bob, he wasn't sure if that would be such a good idea. The hospitality was sure to lessen if he slept with or kissed him. God, how he wanted to touch the boy, even though he didn't even had a decent conversation with him, he was falling in love, fast. But should he risk his friendship, or at least his good relationship with Bob and Lee?

Argh... he hated dilemma's like these...

**Yes... me too, but I had to insert a dilemma otherwise he and Heero would be together to fast. Yes... I know... It's hard to be evil... -.-'**

**PLEASE review, I did NOT spent a beautiful sunny day inside the house to write without getting reviews for it!**

**-CW looks outside- Yeah, okay... so NOW it's raining, that doesn't count!**

**Crimson waterfall salutes you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wish me luck for this chapter! **

**Stuck in the middle of nowhere**

**Chapter 4**

Duo groaned and hid his head under his pillow. Trowa was outside, riding another wild horse and he was making more noise then possible as the horse desperately tried to throw the persistent cowboy off his back. And ad to that that Bob and his second oldest son WuFei were having a fight about something RIGHT under his bedroom window! In frustration he picked the pillow up and threw it with as much force as he could muster at his door... right when it opened.

Lee ducked her head, showing an amazing demonstration of her reflexes and the pillow hit the wall of the hallway behind her. She turned to Duo and raised her eyebrow. If Duo was an anime character, he would have sweatdropped. Sheepishly he scratched the back of his head and apologised while looking at the floor.

'That's okay, sometime I also feel like throwing with something. Only usually I pick a vase.' She said with a wink and threw some clothes in his direction.

Thick jeans for protection and a cowboy button-up shirt. He grimaced, he could just NOT picture himself wearing this and looking sexy. He looked up at her but she just left the room, closing the door softly behind her. He wondered what Bob had in store for him this time.

With difficulty he left the itchy but warm covers and got dressed. He wanted to take a hot shower but didn't feel like one turning cold within two minutes. He'll shower tonight.

Downstairs Bob was waiting for him at the dinner table. WuFei stood beside him, arms crossed, looking grumpy. Bob threw him a bag of sandwiches and water bottles and without a word went outside, silently, he followed.

The air outside was still chilly, the sun, that was rising from the mountains tried it's best to warm it up as soon as possible but thick clouds made her job difficult.

'What uh... What are we gonna do?'

Bob pointed towards the meadow where the mares, that furiously attacked him a few days ago, belonged. But he noticed that the wooden fence had broken and the horses were gone. Oh dear god, he knew exactly what they were gonna do.

'We have to get them back.' Bob said and they walked towards the stables.

Duo was mildly surprised to find Heero there, just finishing saddling his fathers horse, Deathscythe and Nataku were also ready to go. He smiled as he saw Bo, lying on the ground, looking at the horses, while Swift was trying to get him to play with him. Pulling at his pointed ear. But the old shepherd didn't budge. Speaking of shepherds, he wondered where Heather was, he hadn't taken care of her since he was here. Oops...

'Quint, that filthy, slimy, son of a...' Bob calmed himself, 'Told us he saw the horses in the valley.'

'A three hour ride away from here.' WuFei added.

'Three? We normally do it in two!'

'Yeah, but now we have Duo with us.' WuFei said with a smug grin.

Duo grumbled but already felt sorry for his butt and subconsciously he rubbed it, earning a chuckle from Heero who handed him the reins of Deathscythe.

'Thanks.'

'Try to move up and down with the movements of the horse, that will save you some bruises.' Heero explained, doing a last check on the saddle, to see if it was secure. Duo raised his eyebrow in question.

'I saw you coming home the day before yesterday, I've seen bags of potatoes ride horses better then you.'

Duo blushed, feeling really stupid now. An all saying, impatient, cough from WuFei, who had already mounted his horse, told him they were waiting for him.

'Thanks for the tip.' He hoisted himself up on the horse and blushed a furious red as he felt Heero's hands on his leg, helping him as he struggled to get on.

WuFei and bob whistled, immediately Bo stood up and Farah came running towards them. Both came to stand beside their masters horses.

'Pick the strawberries and make sure your mother doesn't strain herself doing hard work.' Bob ordered and they sped off.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

The horseback riding did went a lot better now that he lifted his ass up in the rythmen of the movements of the horse, but it made him blush as it reminded him of sex and sice Heero gave him the tip... Well, you do the math. It was all he could think about for the entire three ours to the valley, but when they got there, sex was no longer on his mind.

He never could have realised that the way down into the valley would be so steep! The three of them got off their horses and looked down. The ten mares were below, peacefully grazing.

'Duo, you stay here, you are not a good enough rider to make it down there. Don't do anything stupid while we go after the mares.' WuFei strictly said, reminding Duo of a teacher in kindergarten. Already at his young age they discovered his troublesome personality. He rolled his eyes when WuFei turned away from him. Why did the man had to treat him like a baby? He could have just said he couldn't come in a normal manner, right? Yeah, right. If his large ego didn't got stuck in his throat. He watched WuFei and Bob mount their horses and carefully guided them down. He felt himself grow dizzy and anxious as sometimes rocks slipped away from under the horses hooves, almost making them lose their balance. He let out a sigh of relief when they were finally down in the valley, unscathed.

He yelped when Deathscythe nudge him in his back with her muzzle. 'what are you looking at?' He demanded as she turned her head towards rustling bushes a few yards away from them. He followed her gaze and frowned as the leaves of the plants moved again. And it was not done by the wind. He swallowed as he remembered Bob telling him about the wildlife here. Boars, Puma's, foxes, wolves. It was not a happy foresight.

He looked down into the valley, hoping that they were almost done. But of course they weren't. It took a while to get down there, it would take a long time before they got up with ten stubborn mares with them. The bushes rustled again, this time a low growl accompanied it. Deathscythe gave a soft whiny and took a step back. Duo quickly grabbed her reins before she could take off. He could already see the look on WuFei's face if he told him he let Deathscythe escape because there was a bunny playing in the bushes. Yeah right, Duo thought, a bunny. A sweet, small, white, bunny... That growls...

The barks from the dogs in the valley startled him and Deathscythe took up on his nervousness and she started to fight against his hold on her.

'Shh... Shhhh, be quiet horsie... shhh... Damn, stand still animal!' He yanked at the reins, not the best things he did while being here. The anxiety of the horse rose and reached it's peak as a clearer, louder growl was heard.

Duo's eyes widened and he slowly turned to look, hoping to find a bunny. Yeah, in his dreams. He whimpered as a Puma climbed out of the low bushes. Stalking them hungrily. Hmmm, horse, with a bit of human on the side. It suddenly leaped and in a split second Duo feared the Puma would claim his life. But the large cat was the last thing he should worry about. Deathscythe would not give up without a fight and she raised her front legs high in fear, trying to somewhat intimidate the cat. But as she pranced her front legs hit Duo hard in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards. Down the steep valley wall...

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

His whole world tolled before his eyes as he rolled of the side with bone crushing speed. He groaned as his right arm connected with a rock. He rolled down further and further till suddenly his fall met a dead stop. His vision soon blurred, he could vaguely see the valley side and a the top the outlines of his horse, but all sense was leaving him. The last thing he registered were footsteps nearing him and a killing pain on the back of his head and his neck.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

It felt like his head would explode. Like he had a major hangover or something. Yeah, but if you have a hangover you don't have a swelling the size of mount everest on the back of your head that was digging into your pillow.

He opened his eyes and was not surprised to find Lee sitting on a chair next to his bed, guarding over him. Only she had fallen asleep. If it wouldn't hurt his face so much he would have laughed. His right arm and head were bandaged up tightly and as he rose in a sitting position he could feel his sore back protest. That roll down into the valley was not something worth to repeat. Rubbing his forehead he stood up and quickly grabbed the back of the chair Lee occupied to regain his balance as he was suddenly attacked by a wave of dizziness, flooding his head. His vision went black and he vaguely saw purple and yellow sparkles in the darkness. He took a deep breath and slowly his vision returned and he didn't feel like toppling over any second so he let go of the chair and fully stood up right. His head still felt like a balloon with to many air it, ready to pop. But what use did it have to stay in bed and feel sorry for himself?

Carefully he made it downstairs but had to stop again before opening the door, dizziness and darkness returning once again. Really, purple and yellow sparkles were only nice at new years eve. He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was Heero sitting on the couch with Swift. But he didn't remain seated for long, he stood up as soon as he saw Duo in the doorway and ushered him to the couch. 'Duo! You shouldn't be out of bed! Sit down!' He gathered the pillows from the other couch and the chairs and lay them behind Duo for support and comfort.

Duo laughed, it still hurt, but he laughed. 'Okay Mother!'

Heero friendly smacked him and then laughed himself, for no reason at all. But it was a good outlet for tension.

Duo grabbed his head and winced 'What happened?'

'Scythe pushed you over the edge, you have an ugly cut and bruise on your arm and a nasty bump on your head. You made quite a smack.'

Wow, lots of words for such a small and quiet guy.

'You are lucky that that's all on you're injure list.'

'Yeah, good thing that massive rock at the bottom broke my fall.' Duo said sarcastically, smiling at his own joke.

'How did you get past my mother?'

'She was sleeping, I didn't want to wake her and I didn't want to stay in bed.'

Heero sighed dramatically 'You are more stubborn to be healthy.'

'What uh... What did WuFei and your dad say about my accident?'

Heero raised his eyebrow, he probably didn't have a clue to why he wanted to know. 'They didn't say anything, my father was just worried.'

'And WuFei?'

'WuFei doesn't say anything about everything!' Heero said with a laugh 'He made sure the horses made it back home. As soon as you fell my father rushed you back here.'

'Most people go to hospitals when someone is injured.'

'They is no hospital for miles around.' Heero commented as he covered Duo with a blanket that lay rolled up on the armrest.

'Thanks...' He grounded out as his back screamed when he moved just the tiniest bit. 'Have any painkillers?'

Heero shook his head remorsefully. The stmping of feet shifted their attention to Bob who entered the living room. Baffled, he looked at Duo. Duo just smiled, not sure what to do. 'Duo, you're awake!' He said, still surprised to the point where his mouth hung open and all he could do was stare.

'Yeah? So?' It was three o'clock so he had only been out for an hour or four. He had done worse.

'Well, since you been out for almost two days...'

'Two days!' Duo yelled in surprise and shot upright, groaning when his head and back reminded him that he was in pain and shouldn't move like that.

'The accident happened the day before yesterday.' Heero explained.

No wonder he was so hungy. As if on cue his stomach rumbled and Heero chuckled.

'How'bout some soup?'

'That would be wonderful.' He wistfully watched Heero walk away, his tight jeans really left nothing to the imagination. He blushed and quickly looked someplace else, anywhere but at Heero's ass, when he noticed Bob was staring at him. His fingers played with the blanket and he tried to look as innocent as possible.

'You sure you okay?' Bob asked.

He just nodded and was relieved Bob took off. He could hear him walk up the stairs and then the faint sound of water running in the bathroom. He could already predict what would happen if he found out Duo lusted after his son. He could picture Bob chasing him around with a broom. But then he saw the hunting rifle hanging on the wall and the mental picture changed drastically.

Fifteen minutes later Heero returned in sight holding a bowl of steaming hot soup. But before he carefully handed it to Duo, he blew over it, trying to cool the soup, but it had a heating effect on Duo.

'Is Deathscythe okay?' He asked halfway through his soup. He felt uncomfortable with Heero just sitting at the edge of the couch in total silence, looking around the room.

'You know, we were attacked by a puma so I just wondered...'

'She's fine.' Heero quickly answered.

Duo smiled sadly 'You don't believe there was a puma, do you?'

'Oh, I believe you, it are my brothers you should worry about. They tend to be a lot more talkative in these kind of situations.'

'Like they have anything to talk about.'

'Word spreads faster then you might think.' Heero said with a sad smile and duo wondered why he looked the way he did when he said that. Heero noticed his frown and looked at his hands, ashamed of something. His curiosity was fuelled.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

He stayed in bed for two days straight, slowly regaining more of his balance and his back finally stopped complaining. It was a godsent, he could finally sleep normally again. But he did began to wonder how long he had to stay here. He was not made for this and almost got killed four days ago, not a good foresight. Still three weeks to go before the Cowboy contests started and he started to think that he shouldn't stay here for Heero, he couldn't do that to Bob, he felt way to uncomfortable with it. And though Heero had taken good care for him when he was down, it didn't feel like he was making passes at him. All he did was show his concern, something others couldn't. Like that have-a-stick-up-my-ass-WuFei and cat-got-my-tongue-Trowa.

He decided to come down and have dinner with the entire family for the first time since days. But he had to endure WuFei making a total ass out of himself as he didn't stay quiet long and he talked about Duo's 'accident'. Never forgetting to mention in every sentence how foolish and stupid his was. Duo also found out no one, except Heero maybe, believed his Puma story and that made him angry.

Regretting the fact that he came down for dinner he jumped under the shower, the water was a blessing, he was finally clean again, he could swear he smelled like dirt and grass before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stuck In the Middle Of Nowhere**

**Chapter 5**

Another early morning came. Way to early for Duo as usual. He hadn't worked on the ranch for a whole week under the pretence of still being in pain. Reality was that he was addicted to Heero pampering. But guilt started to flood him for not helping out at all. From his bedroom window he could see Trowa tame horses, WuFei herding cows, Bob cleaning and fixing fences and Lee plucking vegetables and watering plants. And all the while he could hear heero downstairs, keeping the house clean.

Wufei had sucked the fun out of his fall and it was now deadly quiet at dinner. And every time he sat lazily on the couch, while Heero nurtured him for no reason and Bob would walk in, he could see in his eyes that he was not pleased with the fact that he sat on his lazy ass all day while the rest was working hard. So today, he forced himself to get out of bed, to stop whining and to be a man! It had seemed like such a good idea last night, but as he sat at the dinner table, at five am, trying to swallow his breakfast, it wasn't the masterplan he had imagined. Especially not when Bob announced that there was no light work for him to do. He never felt this useless in his entire life and he now longed more then ever to go home and to feel needed again. He was what kept his company together. He wondered how they were managing now, without him being there.

'Don't feel bad Duo.' Lee lay her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 'You can help me water the vegetables.'

She tried, she really did, but that did NOT make him feel any more like a man.

'That's too bad.'

Duo looked up and saw Heero entering the living room, Swift hot on his heels.

'I was kinda hoping he would come ride with me today.'

He admit that the two words 'riding' and 'Heero' made him think of things other then what Heero meant. But his thought surely were more pleasant. He blushed and tried to hide his excitement. Not so much sexually, but the fact that Heero wanted to spend the whole day with him was an improvement yesterday he could only dream of.

'I would love to.'

Heero smiled and packed sandwiches and drinks, stuffing them in a leather backpack. 'I thought I'd show you the ranch and the surrounding countryside.' He turned around with a sly smile 'I promise there won't be any puma's.'

Duo pretended to be hurt and gave him his best pout. Heero chuckled and turned his attention back to the food.

Lee smiled and clapped her hands 'Well, that is settled then!'

Duo felt the same guilt creep through him again. Was he going to leave with Heero and have fun, leaving the sick older woman behind to work? 'I'm sorry Lee, I will stay to help you out.'

She smacked him on his shoulder 'Don't be silly! Go out riding! Have fun, I can handle it on my own.'

Heero smiled and nodded, he was grateful. Watering plants all day was not something he looked forward to. Riding with Heero however, sitting on their horses, imitating the movements he had only done in bed before he came here was something he was eager to start with.

Half an hour later they walked up to the stables. Duo was told to sit down on the bench in the centre while Heero would saddle up the horses. But sitting down made him feel the annoying guilt again, so he decided to remain standing and study Heero's movements, trying to remember how to fasten the saddle and bit so that one day, he could do it himself. But he found it hard to concentrate and after a while gave up trying and fixed his eyes on Heero's body. The long muscles rippling beneath smooth skin. He wore a sleeveless, sky blue, button up shirt and tight faded jeans. For a cowboy he did know how to make himself look good, while still wearing practical clothes. He felt a bit angry when it struck him that Therasias might have thought him that.

He shook his head violently, why was he feeling so possessive over Heero? 'It's nothing.' He said when he noticed Heero looking strangely at him, his hands still in mid air, just reaching for the reins. He looked like he was frozen. When the words left his mouth, he melted again and continued doing his job. Not long after he handed Duo Deathscythe. He did feel a bit uncomfortable standing next to her now. After all, she was the reason why he had to endure such pain.

'Coming?'

He turned to see Heero, already outside the stable, and had already mounted Wing. Wings white fur shone in the early sunlight, making him look like a unicorn from a fairytale.

He gathered all his courage and climbed onto her back, taking a while to steady himself and find a comfortable position.

They headed out, early enough to let the sunrise bless their day.

Duo had been a bit nervous before, not wanting to make a fool out of himself. But after some handy tips from Heero, he really got into it and riding became a lot easier and less painful and he had the time and energy to focus more on Heero. In the beginning they were silent. Unsure what to talk about. But once Duo started, Heero collaborated and they chattered till afternoon, the sun baking the earth, making the last drops of the dawn evaporate. Their chatter was mindless but he learned a lot of thing about Heero, as shallow as they may be. He only liked his tea with three spoonfuls of sugar. He named his horse Wing because he made him feel like he was flying, like the horse was the wing that carried him up to the sky. It was supposed to remain a secret, but Trowa was illiterate, no matter how hard his teachers tried, he could not get the hand of reading and writing. WuFei was once attacked by a crow and was now scared to death of any bird. Heero's favourite colour was sky blue. His favourite food Mexican, that he once ate on the annual cowboy contest. He killed time by writing and reading books. Lee had suffered from cancer, it had been removed, but she never entirely recovered.

The list went on and on. Some facts were funny, other were sad, but no matter what they were, Duo was happy to hear them. All this time, especially the past week, he was hoping to get to know Heero better. No matter how he pried, Heero didn't tell him much, but now it seemed like the gates were open.

'... So Wufei screamed in fright and ran up to his room, not leaving it for three hours. My mother finally lured him out by offering food.'

'What kind of food?' Duo asked, laughing. Heero had some funny stories to tell about his brothers who pretended to be so tough and manly.

'Chicken!' Heero answered and they both burst out into laughing, rolling onto their stomach in the knee-high grass.

It was one pm and they had left there horses secured to tree branches and had a little picknick in an open field. The grass was high and was coloured with blue, yellow and pink flowers. Heero had a blanket rolled out over the grass where they lay on and the remains of food lay next to them.

Their laughter slowly subsided and then suddenly all went quiet except their panting and once in a while a bird would sing a happy tune.

'Don't you miss home?' Heero asked out of the blue. They had turned back and lay on their backs, gazing up at the sky that was the same colour as Heero's shirt, Duo's couldn't help but think of that the entire time.

He thought about the question. He wanted to simply, immediately, say: Yes, but he wasn't sure if that was the truth.

Wondering why Duo didn't answer Heero pushed himself up, leaning on his elbows, looking expectantly at Duo. Duo turned his face towards Heero, studying the boys face, the lines he had memorised by now, after staring at him for the past week whenever he got the chance. Over the past week, his worries about Bob had slowly disappeared as he was attracted more and more to Heero. Thus far it had only been his physical body, but he had to admit he lived for those few rare moments when Heero would speak to him. You must be able to imagine how much he was enjoying himself right now. It felt like they had been lovers for years, he felt so comfortable here on the blanket with Heero. For the first time, being in the middle of nowhere, did not disturb him. Now it was an advantage as no one could step them if things progressed from here.

'I don't think so.' He finally answered, after giving it much thought. He tried to think back of his own life, but realised that the only thing he could summon was he job. He did miss his job, he missed being needed, he missed being important, but his job didn't count as his life. For as soon as he left the office, he was empty, he didn't miss that empty feeling. Not at all.

'No?' Heero looked back at the sky again 'I can't imagine spending my days without my family.' He muttered, looking at Duo, waiting for his reaction.

Duo frowned, Heero looked like he was waiting for an insult, about being weak or something for not wanting to leave his parents. But Heero built himself a life, that made him a strong person, stronger then Duo.

'Yeah, but you HAVE a family. I lost mine when I was just a young boy. My parents died in an accident and I was only child.'

The Japanese boy gave him a sorrowful look 'I'm so sorry.'

'That's okay, I was to young to remember it now. But... it doesn't matter how I feel about my life back in the city. I'm here now...' He was being very bold. Oh so very bold and naughty, he thought as he covered Heero's hand with his own, stroking the palm with his thumb. At first, some one might be able to deny that he was flirting with him, but now even a blind man couldn't. Not with the sexual tension rising between them as Duo gave Heero a flirtatious look.

Heero pulled his hand away and went back to lying on his back, his hands behind his head.

Duo frowned, he could have sworn Heero was into him. Had he been mistaken? Worried he rolled onto his side, now he was closer to Heero and could see his face clearly. It was obvious that he was avoiding his glance, looking up at the sky as if nothing was wrong. Okay, so Heero was avoiding him and he didn't want to know anything of it. He crawled on top of Heero, standing on all fours, now, Heero's had no other choice but to look at him. And look at him he did, with wide open, shocked eyes, much like his mouth.

'W-what are you doing?' He stuttered.

'Trying to get your attention.' He slyly said, 'Now that I have it...' He trailed off and he lowered his mouth to cover Heero's He sighed as finally, after two weeks of lusting, their lips met. He dug his fingers into Heero's thick, soft, hair, anchoring himself as he slowly lowered his body onto Heero's. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue across the pink soft lips. They opened in a gasp and he immediately grasped his chanced and pushed his tongue past them, exploring the cavern. Heero's tongue shied away from him but after a while he was able to coax him into sliding their tongues together.

While his tongue was busy working on Heero's mouth, his hand, resting on Heero's narrow hips, slid upwards, under the sky-blue shirt. As soon as his fingers contacted smooth skin, Heero flinched, as if he had burned himself. In a split second he ended the kiss and pushed duo's larger and heavier body off him. He stood immediately, panting, looking down at Duo who lay on the blanket, looking up at him, confused.

'... sorry...' He breathed out and then bolted. Quickly pacing towards Wing. He mounted him and glanced back at duo one last time, looking ashamed and scared. Then he disappeared into the forest. Leaving Duo and Deathscythe behind.

Duo sighed and rolled onto his back, his arms spread out. He watched some white fluffy clouds drift by. There was no use following Heero, he could hardly ride his horse at a slow speed.

He groaned, defeated and unsure what to do. There was only one thing on his mind right now. He had screwed up, badly. Maybe he had mistaken Heero's signs, the boy was kinda naive. It was hard to believe he ever had sex. He lay his hand on his chest, feeling his heart pound, with his other hand he hit the ground in anger. How could he ever return to the ranch? How could he face the humiliation? Then, he sat upright, suddenly realising: How could he find his way back?

He looked around, Heero was really gone. He screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration. Great, just what he needed, getting lost...

**Next chapter will be up soon and will be longer.**

**Just one question for the audience: Am I going to fast? I skipped a week because I didn't want to make it boring with the same daily routine described over and over again, but now I feel like i did it wrong. They went from barely knowing each other to... well can I call it almost-lovers?**

**Just give me your piece of mind on this. How should I continue!**

**Good night, don't let the bed bugs bight... well, at least not too hard **

**- C.W. with a headache**


	6. Chapter 6

**TKM: Hate to break it to you, but Heero coming to Duo in the shower wasn't real, it was a fantasy Duo had. Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough! Thanx for your Review!**

**Stuck In The Middle Of Nowhere**

**Chapter 6**

It was hard to walk as his feet were heavy with the thick mud that clung to them. Somehow, as he was trying to find his way back to the ranch he had ended up in some sort of muddy swamp. To his dismay he had to get off his horse because she was too heavy and already sank almost knee deep into the mud. The last thing he needed was to lose her, he knew how expensive a good workhorse was. But above that, he knew no one back at the ranch will forgive him if he left Deathscythe here, stuck in the mud, no way to escape. He had this horrible mental picture that he left her behind, but when he came back with Bob to help her out there was nothing more left of her then her carcass, eaten by pumas, her feet still deep in the mud.

Deathscythe whinnied, showing her own dismay. He could see the muscles in her leg strain each time she lifted a leg up to make another step.

'Sorry girl...' He looked around, they were not far from the edge of the swamp, but when they came out, where to go then? On his trip with Heero they never came across any swamp, meaning he was WAY off course. He groaned as Heero crossed his mind. What the fuck went wrong? There was attraction between them, right? He had the itchy feeling that it had to do with the way Bob handled his sons sexuality.

He looked at his watch. Almost three O'clock. He had been wandering around for two hours... Two hours of walking in the vast outdoors. Even though he tried to deny it, if someone wouldn't come to look for him, he'd be food for the crows much like the mental picture he had of the carcass of Deathscythe.

As if hearing his thought the horse snorted and nudged him with her muzzle, as if urging him to just keep on walking. To get the hell out of this clingy swamp that was trying to pull them down to the core of the earth. He walked further, trying to vainly increase his pace, it was like trying to run underwater. Impossible. The mud made walking near impossible and trying to get his foot out he lost his balance and fell forward. He brought his hands to the front to avoid face impact. When he opened his eyes he had closed in fright he noticed his arms were in the mud till his elbows. That scared him, because it wasn't the first time he fell, but then they only sunk in till the wrists.

Wrestling to get upright again he looked back. Deathscythe was farther away from him then she was before. She was stuck. Her feet were buried up to her knees. She had her neck all stretched out because he was still holding the end of her rein, but she could walk no more.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!' Struggling to get back to her. He sat down to distribute his weight so that he wouldn't sink in himself and used all his power to try and pull out one of her legs. It was useless, he only gained inches while her other three legs sank further. She whinnied again, worried, knowing she was danger. She tried to move in vain, panicking, he could see it in her eyes just like when she knocked him off the hill when she saw that cat. 'Sshhht, girl...' He petted her neck and head gently, looking back. They were only about ten meters away from the edge of this muddy hell. He could make it, he was about five times lighter then her. But he had no idea where to go, he couldn't get help, because he wouldn't be able to find him and he knew that when he left, the sight of her bones will haunt him. He stayed. Petting her, comforting her. He tried to pull her free a few more times but when he noticed it only made her more nervous, he stopped. He suddenly felt very angry. Very angry at Heero for leaving him behind. So maybe he wasn't okay with him kissing him like that, but to leave him behind, to leave him to his faith?

He looked down at himself. No matter what colour his clothing used to have, there was nothing left of it, it was all brown and mud was also sticking to his braid and to his face.

He only had one shot at survival.

'HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? HELP!' He waited, he heard his own voice echo throughout the mountains surrounding them. But of course there came no answer. Every five minutes he would scream for help, but another hour passed by and no one came. No one heard. The few people out there were probably heading home with their cows right now, anxious to get a shower and eat their simple old fashioned meals in a house warmed by the fireplace, lazily scratching the heads of their sheepdogs.

He wasn't sure, but he probably fell asleep, his head resting against Deathscythe powerful neck. Strange that such a strong animal could be hold down by mud. He groggily opened his eyes when a faint sounds entered his head. The first thing that got through to him was how hungry he was, his stomach was rumbling and how terribly dry his mouth and cracked lips were. The second thing was a faint booming sound. It came from close but still it sounded so far away. When he was finally away he looked up at the horse first, but she was silence. He followed her gaze to the edge of the muddy swamp. His eyes widened as he saw a dog, standing at the edge. Pointed ears, one in his direction, the other turned around to the back. The dog was barking loudly, looking at him with brown eyes, but once in a while looking back, as if waiting for someone.

He smiled, relieved as he finally recognised the dog that he should have recognised immediately. It was Bo.

'BOB!' he screamed, though it was unnecessary, the loud barking of the dog must be heard from miles away. Again, just like the day they had first met, Bob, an old man Duo would not have been happy to see before he came to ranch, was now a god blessing. This time he ran up towards them on his large horse, stopping besides his dog and jumping off the horse. Taking no time to chit chat he grabbed a rope from his saddle and tied one end to the saddle, the other end he took with him when he walked up to Duo. His boots sinking away but he didn't seem to care.

He tied the other end to Deathscythe's saddle and then finally the first word was spoken: 'Finally! I found you. I was beginning to lose hope! Stand beside her okay, we're gonna pull and push her out.' He went to stand on Deathscythe other side and then whistled. His old, huge horse turned around and started to walk away, pulling hard on the rope. Deathscythe's neck stretched out even more and Duo and Bob pushed her. The mud loosened around her legs by the movements and she was able to pull her legs out. One by one. Slowly but steadily, they made it to the side and her hooves stood on steady ground for the first time since long.

'How did you find me?' Duo asked, panting but grateful.

'I came across Heero while I was riding, heading out to the border of my land to fix a fence. I asked where you were and why you were not with him. I got a vague answer then he told me where you where. Knowing that you would not find your way back to the ranch I went looking for boy.'

Duo sighed relieved 'Boy, was I glad to see you.' His stomach rumbled again and Bob laughed before fishing a sandwich out of his saddlebag.

'Eat this, there'll be more at home.'

Since Deathscythe was exhausted from walking through the mud and being stuck for so long Duo had to sit behind Bob on his horse, so that Deathscythe wouldn't have to carry the extra weight on they're way back home. Bo followed them, once in a while running out before them. For an old dog he still had a good doses of energy.

He felt a bit uncomfortable during the entire ride. Not only because of the position on the saddle that was mostly occupied by Bob, causing his ass to suffer, but also because he had to wrap his arms around Bob's waist in order not to fall off and die a horrible death... or at least sprain something.

He felt guilty. If it was his choice the man he was currently holding will be his future son in law, never in his life had he been so obsessed, did he dare to say in love, with someone. Despite the many differences between Heero and him. Their homes, their age, their perspective on life.

'Did you and Heero had a fight?' Bob asked during the ride, increasing the pace of the horse as he was obviously eager to get home. Or felt as uncomfortable with Duo behind him as Duo was.

'... Yeah...' He decided it was better not to tell Bob about the whole sexual tension, mounting his son, passionately kissing situation.

'Well, I am sure you can sort things out. Heero never stays angry for long.'

The rest of the way they went in silence, that was sometimes broken by the loud barking from Bo or a whiny from one of the horses. After a while they had to slow down, because Deathscythe couldn't keep up with Bob's fit horse. It took them over three hours to get home. It was now half past six and the son was about to set already tinting the plains with the orange and pink colours.

When they arrived at the ranch, slowly riding towards the stables, Duo immediately noticed something was off. After being here for so long, he knew well what the picture was of this house when coming back. He was sure Bob noticed it as well, as he looked around, searching for some proof that the daily routine was still there. But all was silent. Trowa was not frustrating a wild horse in the sandy paddock, WuFei was not chasing the cows around, the dogs were not resting on the porch and no wonderful smell of warm food left the chimney to fill the air. All the horses were in the stable, except Nataku and the evidence was there that WuFei left in a hurry.

They climbed up the steps onto the wooden porch and toed their muddy shoes off, kicking them to the side. Suspiciously Bob opened the screendoor softly. They were both startled when a black and white bundle of fur came running up to them, barking with a high tone, jumping up at them. It was the ever hyper Swift, who was only docile when his master was around. Bob bent forward to scratch her soft ear for a moment, calming her down.

They both looked up as the door to the hallway opened and Trowa's white face came to peek around the door, he was surprised and almost disappointed to see them. He had been expecting someone else.

'Trowa...' Bob took a step forwards, frowning, wandering why life had stopped on the ranch. 'Why aren't you outside? Where is WuFei, where are you're mother and Heero?'

Trowa swallowed and Duo felt his nervousness grow, he had bad news, he could see it in his green eyes. Many people had come up to him in his life with that look in their eyes, so he immediately recognised it.

'Something happened...' he sounded guilty, as if the bad news he was about to tell was all his fault. As if nothing would have been wrong if he had been there to stop it. The ever present big-brother feeling, that blamed the oldest son whenever something bad happened. 'Heero found mom,'

Duo frowned, Trowa had never called Lee his mom.

'Out cold...'

Bob immediately walked past him, up stairs. Trowa followed him and curiosity also forced duo to go up and see what was exactly going wrong. Though he felt like he was disturbing the family in a private moment he could not leave once he had seen the paler then usual face of the ever sweet and gentle Li Sin. Sleeping in her bed. Her face just as white, if not whiter, then the white sheets she was tucked into. Heero sat on the edge of the bed, holding her white hand, tears in his eyes, but he could see he refused to spill them in front of his father.

Bob stood at the end of the bed, looking shocked at his wife, it took him a while to come to senses and ask his youngest: 'What happened.'

'I came home from my trip with Duo...' He said, his voice higher then usual. He looked the other way as he knew he was going to cry, Bobs eyes fixed on him wasn't making this any easier. 'And I couldn't find mom in the house... then I realised she was going to water the vegetable so I went to search her...' He sobbed, he felt just as guilty, or maybe even more guilty then Trowa, 'I found her between the rows of plants! On the ground! And she wouldn't wake up... I... I thought she was dead... So I-I screamed and then Trowa and WuFei came... Wufei immediately went to the Maddocks a-and Trowa carried her upstairs...'

Pushing his remembrance of what happened this afternoon, and his anger towards Heero for leaving him behind, aside he sat down next to the suddenly so much smaller, shaking boy and wrapped his arms around him. Heero had probably forgotten as well, or just didn't care right now as he buried his head between Duo's neck and shoulder. He tightened his grip as he heard Heero murmur into his skin: 'It's all my fault... If I didn't a-ask you out... you would have been here... to help her... Who knows... who knows how long she lay out there? ... It's all my fault...'

Duo began to sink away in his own guilt, remembering his conversation with Lee that morning...

'Don't feel bad Duo.' She had said, trying to help to ease his guilt for lying in his bed for so long. 'You can help me water the vegetables.' He was disgusted with himself when after she said that, the first thing he though was that he was so not looking forward to that.

Then Heero came in... asking him to go out riding... and he had accepted, because he was selfish... it took him a whole minute to think about anything but himself. A whole minute to realise he already had a job for today.

But she had said: 'Don't be silly! Go out riding! Have fun, I can handle it on my own!'

She couldn't, that fact was proven now and he could have known that. She always looked so pale. She was sick. She had cancer. But he left... because he didn't want to help her... he was selfish. Trowa shouldn't feel guilty and neither should Heero. It was all Duo's fault.

He rocked Heero back and forth like a loving mother, like he knew Lee would do, doesn't matter that Heero was already eighteen. He knew she would hold him like this, to comfort him. Without caring what Bob might think he kissed Heero on his forehead, tasting the sweat. But he really didn't care how dirty the boy was, how sweaty and how messy he looked. Possessiveness took over the guilt as all he now wanted to do was comfort Heero, to shelter him, to protect him from all this pain. He knew how hard it was to lose your mother and in Heero's mind... when he found her, his mother died... and that hurt.

A few minutes later WuFei came barging into the room. A middle-aged man, Manny Maddock a pensioned doctor, right behind him, who immediately went to Lee to check her pulse, temperature and all the other things a doctor would check.

'she never really recovered from her cancer...' He started, apparently he knew of her condition, 'Never gaining full strength. She just worked to hard. I've told her many times not to strain herself.' He bend down to look at Heero 'Don't worry, she is just exhausted, a few days of rest and she'll be just fine... okay?'

Heero nodded, his sobs slowly subsiding,

Manny turned towards Bob telling him to make sure she doesn't overwork herself in the future, at her age, it could become dangerous if it happened to often. 'A lot of rest, not leaving the bed for at least two day and lots of water and food, she is too skinny.'

Bob nodded frantically and thanked Manny over and over again for coming over here and helping them out.

Manny smiled. 'No need to thank me Bob, that's what friends are for.' He gave the shaken husband a pat on his shoulder and left, wishing them the best and reminding them AGAIN to keep an eye on her in the future.

Heero had come to senses again and rose from his place closely nuzzled again duo, taking a step to the side. Looking up at his now blank face Duo saw there was nothing left of the small boy that was in his arms moments ago as he tried his best to stay strong. To prove his father that he was also a man, even though he slept with them.

'Let's just... leave her alone for a while, give her some rest.' Bob unsurely said and they all left the room to sit in the living room, wanting to be close to each other and close to their mother in case something happened.

All the dogs were also in the living room, but they weren't their happy usual self as they noticed the tension between their master. Heather sat between them, lying close against the large white dog, Teddy, once in a while glancing up at Duo. For the first time when he looked into her eyes, he was not annoyed by her presence. It was sort of comforting to know that there was improvement in his animal-hating behaviour. A few months ago he would have left Deathscythe behind in the mud, feeling more sympathy for the staring wolves and cats in the forest then for the horse that will become their lunch.

Heero suddenly stood up, startling everyone. But he just went to the kitchen to make some tea. And after a while he decided to cook a simple dinner for his family. The food was much like when Lee made it but without her presence at the large table nobody was comfortable and couldn't eat much as their stomachs were filled with worry.

Duo's worry started to seep away. In the city he had dealt with these things many times. There were times when HE passed out from working. He knew that she would be alright and that they were making to big a fuss out of it. But how could he say that to the loving husband and children? How could he tell them to stop worrying. It would sound like he had a heart of stone. And maybe he did... because even after all of this, he still wondered how the situation was between him and Heero. And in the nightmare he had that night, the main scare was not almost dehydrating in the swamp, not Lee fainting, but Heero shying away from him and ignoring him, surprisingly seeking refuge in the arms of Therasias. He woke up in cold sweat.

God, he hated being in love...

**Chaos, panic, disaster...**

**I think my work here is done!**

** Till the next chapter!**

**Crimson Waterfall**


	7. Chapter 7

Stuck in the middle of nowhere

Chapter 7

Goodluck!

'There, comfortable?' Duo placed another blanket over Lee, who was lying in bed, recovering from what had happened the day before.  
'Duo, please! I'm fine, but thank you though.' She said, her voice hoarse. She had caught a cold. She must have been lying longer outside then they had initially thought. 'Do you want something to drink? Or to eat'  
'Duo, I'm fine. I already have Heero and Bob fussing over me! There's no need to-' She was caught mid-sentence by a loud coughing fit. Duo rushed to her side and patted her back. She covered her mouth with her hand and between gasps she said: 'Better not come to close Duo, or you'll get sick also'  
He just continued patting her back while the fit slowly subsided. 'Do you really think that matters to me'  
'Well, who else is there to keep spirits high? You always made them laugh. Your humour will be good for them'  
'The only thing that's good for them is you getting better. So rest. I'll be back later to check on you'  
'I'm sure you will Duo,' She said, with a smile on her face while she closed her eyes, 'just like the rest of the family'  
He smiled and softly closed the door behind him. He looked at his watch. It was still early, he should probably help the others out doing chores Lee used to do. Once downstairs he saw that the entire family had gathered around the dinner table. Not knowing what was going on Duo silently sat down with them and looked up at Bob, who was holding a list.  
'Okay, it's gonna be a busy day, sons'  
Duo forced down his content smile. Maybe Bob hadn't noticed his precence, but his heart was filled with warmth as he was referred to as son. 'WuFei, you just take the cows to the feeding grounds and the sheep to the paddock on the hillside'  
'What about wolves'  
'You can leave Farah with them'  
'I need her to guide the cows...' WuFei softly commented, not sure if he should have said that.  
'We'll get back on that later...' Bob scratched his head, not really knowing what to do with the sheep, 'Trowa, you go deliver the sold horses. You can pick up the truck at Ginger's. Heero, Duo, you two take care of the plants... or, no wait. You two can bring the sheep the hillside paddock!' Bob called out, proud of himself for thinking of that solution. But Trowa and WuFei laughed.  
'Swift and Heather... Sheepdogs! Come on paps, you can't be serious'  
'Why can't I stay here to take care of mom?' Heero asked, really not pleased with having to leave his mother. Duo frowned, maybe he just didn't look forward to spending the entire day with Duo, after their little... situation, yesterday.  
'I'll take care of Lee, Heero. You just go with Duo. He doesn't know the way after all. Or the trade'  
'Why don't you take him and I'll stay with mom'  
'Heero'  
Heero ducked his head between his shoulders and murmered a soft okay.  
'That's settled then... And I'll take care of Lee and tend the plants a bit... Okay, well boys, on your ways'  
Trowa and WuFei rose from their chairs. Trowa immediately left the house, heading towards the horse stables. WuFei whistled a high tune and soon Farah, his black, long haired sheepdog, came running in, bursting with energy.  
'Bob?' Duo walked up to the man before he could leave to go upstairs. 'You really think it's a good idea to bring Heather, she might turn violent. I heard a lot of stories about docile dogs suddenly killing sheep'  
Bob looked at him and then eyed Heather for a while. 'Put a leash on her and... Just go stand in the way the sheep shouldn't go and let her bark. Swift can handle the rest.' He looked back at the black and white border collie lying lazily on the couch 'I hope'  
While he had talked to Bob, Heero had packed some sandwiches and two bottles of water he also handed him the leash they ususally used for Teddy, it was extra strong, in case she got a bit too excited.  
'Come on Swift'  
The dog wagged his tail, jumped of the couch and ran to the stables, thinking that that was where they'll be heading.  
Heather wanted to join in on the fun, but he pulled her back. She whined, but other then the twitching in her body, that indicated she wanted to run, she didn't protest.  
'Swift!' Heero whistled and the dog made a sharp U-turn and returned. He turned back to do 'It's easier not to go by horse. The sheep aren't that troublesome.' He explained and they walked towards the small, muddy, paddock the thrirty sheep were now located in. Heero opened the gate and Swift immediately ran in, eager to do what she was made for. 'I though Swift wasn't such a good sheepdog.' Duo remarked as they watched Swift slowly persuading the sheep to come out of the paddock through the gate and gathered them in a large group, standing close to each other.  
'I have been training her lately, you know, for the contest. She is better then my father and brothers would ever want to admit'  
Duo smiled, he did notice, in his time being here, that people were very competitive when it came to their dogs. That, combined with WuFei's already competitive personality.  
'How far is the... hillside paddock'  
'About an hour walk from here, maybe one and a half'  
'Great...' Duo muttered under his breath as they left. Swift had a hard time controlling the large group. The sheep were used to Farah, not this black and white ball of hair that once in a while came rushing by. Once in a while he had to go after half the group with Heather, standing in their way and making them bark, they sure did listen to that.  
The only time when they spoke was when Heero told him to take Heather up front, or to keep the group together while he and Swift went back to retrieve some runaway sheep.  
It turned out to take them about two hours before Duo could finally see the white fending of the large and grassy paddock. Heero ran up ahead to open the gate and Heather and Swift both barked loudly. The sheep seemed to recognise the location and in their fright they just ran right into the paddock to have the gate closed behind them.  
Panting from the track up the hillside, that was steeper then he had initially thought, he asked between breaths: 'Are we gonna go back now'  
Heero shook his head. 'We have to stay here. To protect the herd from wolves'  
Duo swallowed. 'Is that common around here? Attacks by wolves?'Heero turned to him with a smirk. The only sign of emotion he had given him during their long walk. 'Very common'  
Hoping that the smirk was some sort of white flag to indicate new found peace between them Duo came to stand next to him, leaning against the white fence, taking deep breaths. 'I don't know about you but I have to sit for a while.' Such a long walk, together with running, sprinting even, and holding back a dog far stronger then him was nothing common for a city boy like himself. He sagged down, his back against the fence. He took the time to take and undecent look at Heero's lower regions which were now about at his eyelevel. To his surprise and maybe to his dismay, since he was very content oggling Heero's ass, he came to sit beside him in the damp grass looking for something in the brown backpack he had taken with him on this 'voyage.  
'Here'  
Duo gratefully accepted the bottle of water and drank with long gulps. Wrong decision. Next thing he knew he was coughing for life. However, a pleasant bonus was Heero's hand, that now lay comforting on his shoulder.  
'Must have went down the wrong pipe.' Duo said with a laugh when his life was no longer in immediate danger.  
'Duo'  
'Yeah'  
'I'm a... I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday'  
Duo looked him straight in the eyes, he knew what he was talking about but still, maybe he was sadistic, but he wanted him to be more specific. 'You didn't overreact, finding you're mother like that is a scary thing, I know'  
Heero smiled, as if he knew that Duo knew damn well that that wasn't what he was referring to. 'I mean... when we went horsebackriding and we... kissed.' He sighed, looking guiltily at the ground. 'I shouldn't have left you, I heard from Bob what happened. I really shouldn't have left, you could have died because of me'  
'Me? Dying? That would take a hell of a lot more then a puddle of mud'  
'It was a swamp of quicksand.' Heero corrected.  
Yeah, as if he didn't know. 'I know'  
'You didn't leave the horse'  
'Huh'  
Heero looked up with a smile. 'You said you really didn't feel anything for animals, still... you sticked with her, while you could have gotten out'  
'Yeah, I guess I did. Does that make me a hero?' He leaned in a bit, with a seductive look.  
'No.' Heero promptly asnwered with a smile. 'Did you ever do something courageous'  
He thought about that for a while, looking up at the clouded sky.  
Duo followed his gaze. It's gonna rain soon. He though. Not too pleased. He didn't look forward getting all soaked. There was a large tree not far from him, but he doubted that it will keep them dry.  
'No.' Was Heero's answer to his question. 'I don't think so. Maybe you should define courageous'  
'Well, back in the city, I once saw a little girl lying on the street. She had fallen and was crying. I saw a truck nearing her, honking. He couldn't stop, the road was too slippery. So I ran onto the road, grabbed her and jumped to get out of the truck's way. I'd say something is courageous when you risk your own life'  
Heero thought again, after being absorbed into Duo's short story. 'Well, then I guess that I never did anything courageous.' He looked sad, a crestfallen look on his face.  
'That doesn't make you less a man, ya know'  
Heero whipped his head around. A secretive twinkle in his eyes a smirk displayed on his lips. 'I know something that would make me less a man'  
Duo was too surprised to do anything but accept Heero's face nearing him and pressing their lips together. Surprise slowly seeping away he brought his hands up to Heero's neck. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, the very first, fat drop of water fell right on his head. The next drops soon followed and they broke loose. Looking up at the sky as rain fell down like buckets were being emptied on their heads.  
Laughing, Duo stood, reaching out a hand to help Heero rise and they ran towards the large oak tree. By the time they got there they were already soaked and drops still managed to make their way through the thick roof of leaves, but it was better under there.  
Heero leaned back against the trunk, looking very invitingly. The white shirt was now see-through and clung to his frame.  
Duo was never one to pass an invitation. With his hands on the narrow hips and Heero's hands buried in his hair they locked their mouths together again. When breaking apart for much needed air Heero whispered: 'It's dangerous to stand under a tree when it thunders'  
'It ain't thundering yet.' Duo moved closer, pressing their bodies together. It did dawn to him that it was better to take it slow, if he didn't want Heero to bolt like yesterday, but the desire was just too much after spending the night dreaming of their kiss.  
'But it could start soon...' Heero panted, squinting his eyes to protect from the drops coming from his nags onto his face and dripping down to fall off his chin and nose.  
'I'm willing to take the risk... oh and Heero'  
'Hm...?' Heero was busy nuzzling his wet neck, placing kisses on it.  
'This doesn't make you any less a man'  
The comment made Heero pull back to look at his face. Duo seized his chance and pressed their lips together again, not wasting any time on deepening the kiss.  
He copied the move he had done yesterday, the one that made Heero flee, slipping his hand under the shirt. Just like the day before, Heero pulled back his head, but didn't look like he was going anywhere this time around.  
'Let's just take it slow, okay'  
'Why'  
'Just... things. Memories. Please'  
Duo smiled, touching Heero's forehead with his. In his mind he was slaughtering Therasias. 'Sure.' Smiling, they continued their passionate kissing till the heavens cleared.

Did I do okay? I mean, it is the seventh chapter so I thought it was time to get some juices flowing (if you know what I mean), but just like in the last chapter it feels like it's going to fast.  
For the horny minded out there: They are not going to have sex for a long time, so don't hold your breath for it. .

Thank you so much for reading and even more thanks to those who review

And a happy newyear to all of you!

C.W. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Stuck in the middle of nowhere**

**Chapter 8**

The walk back was uneventful. The sheep were now more willing to coöperate and Heather got used to their presence and was allowed to run free, following Swifts example. However, the glances Heero sometimes shot Duo's way were more then enough to keep his body tingling with the remembrance of that afternoon. You could say that they were going strong, but Heero had a few demands. One: Take it slow (Die Therasias, die!) Two: Not tell anyone. The last one bothered him most, since Heero never really strayed far from home he guessed there would only be a few precious moments to walk hand in hand or kiss... or... grope a bit.

Grinning he looked to the side and shrugged. He walked up towards Heero. It would take them another hour to get back to the ranch, he might as well enjoy it...

Heero looked up briefly and was quite surprised to notice Duo took his hand in his.

'Comfortable with this?'

Heero nodded, squeezing the hand he held. 'Very comfortable.'

'You know... those Things... memories?-'

'Not so comfortable anymore.' Heero said, his voice revealed a mixture of annoyance, fear and shame. He wanted to pull his hand back but Duo just strengthened his grip on it.

'Okay, okay. Ya dun wanna talk about it. That's cool!' he raised his free hand as a sign of surrender.

Too soon they saw the ranch and, thinking that they couldn't handle it, Trowa came running towards them, a stick in his hand to use for guiding the sheep.

Thank god Duo had let go of Heero's hand and distanced himself from him before they were in sight. Otherwise, seeing Trowa running towards them with a stick would be a major threat to his health.

'There's no need Trowa. We can handle it.'

Trowa allowed himself to show a little bit surprise in his one visible eye as he watched the sheep being guided back to their paddock by Swift and Heather.

Bob came out of the house and also made his way towards them. He smiled as he saw the dogs did a perfect job. No biting, just guiding. He gave Duo a friendly pat on the shoulder.

'Your dog is a natural! Maybe you should think about entering the contest for sheep herding with her!' He said with a laugh, but the tone of his voice showed he was serious.

'You think so?'

'Yeah, you know, she IS a German SHEPPHERD afterall. It's in her blood. And she is a nicely sized dog, good condition. She might even stand a chance.'

Duo looked at Heero with a proud smile 'Well Heero, looks like Swift has new competition!'

Heero faked a cocky laugh.

'Well, close the gate, you start with dinner, I'll do some more gardening.' Bob said, walking away towards the vegetable patch while Heero locked the gate and made his way to the house.

'I see you two worked it out.'

Duo turned to look a little shocked at Trowa. Had he seen after all! Oh God...

'Dad told me you and Heero had a fight yesterday. Must have been serious, since Heero left you in the woods to fend for yourself.'

'Oh...' He had to force himself not to sigh in relief. Trowa knew nothing more then heero and he wanted him to know. 'It was just a silly fight.'

'Great, then you can help with cooking dinner.' He patted Duo's shoulder and walked back to the horse stables.

Duo remembered Bob saying that cleaning the table and cooking was a womens job, but he didn't take the comment to heart. Actually, he was quite pleased. The cows were no where in sight. Meaning that WuFei has yet to return.

Trowa wasn't done delivering the horses they sold yet, as the truck was still here and he was coaxing another horse to get in the trailer.

Bob was busy with the vegetables.

Lee was still in bed.

Hmmm... He smirked. He and Heero had the kitchen all for themselves. What to do with that privacy...?

Entering the house, immediately standing in the kitchen he looked at Heero, who had his back turned towards him while he was either still washing his hands or washing vegetables.

He was sure that Heero heard him enter, but he still made an effort of sneaking silently towards him till he was only inches away and could look over his shoulder. He was washing a head of lettuce.

'Hey.' Heero said, confirming that he already knew he was standing right behind him.

'You meanie! I wanted to scare you.'

'Then coming in, opening the door as if you were ripping it out of the frame wasn't such a wise thing to do after all, ne?'

'Ha. Ha. Ha. Are we alone ?'

'Yes...' Heero sounded suspicious. Like he wasn't sure if he should have answered with yes.

'Good.' He wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and rested his head on his shoulder, meaning he had to bend over a bit.

'I thought we were taking it slow?' He said with a smile noticable in his voice.

'Cuddling in the kitchen IS taking it slow!'

Heero slowly turned around in Duo's grip, bringing their faces really close to each other. He looked up seductively and closed his eyes for a moment, like he was feeling an immense pleasure.

Duo knew he was acting, but he wasn't gonna stop the show.

'You know what would really please me?' The half-Japanese boy purred.

Duo just hoped he wasn't drooling all over Heero, that would be a hard thing to explain... talking about hard things...

'No...'

'No? Well... I would really appreciate it if you...'

Yessssss?

'If you'd peel-'

-My clothes off and fuck me right here! A perverted part (the largest part) of his brain hoped.

'-the skin off the potatoes.' Heero said with his usual, slightly monotone voice and he pointed with a long finger at a basket of potatoes, standing near on the kitchen top, a small knife lying next to it.

Duo growled. 'You tease.' He mumbled. He pried his hands off Heero's body and slowly made his way to the other side of the kitchen. Picking up the knife, looking at the basket like it was filled with horse shit. He turned around quickly, pointing at a smirking Heero with the knife. 'You are really cruel...' he turned again and picked up the first potatoe.

'Oh and Duo, be careful not to cut-'

'OUCH!'

'Duo!' Heero quickly made his way towards the Amercan, looking at his hand.

Duo clutched his right indexfinger with his left hand and shot heero a mock angry look. 'You want to kill me or something?'

'Oh Duo, I'm so sorry.' Heero sincerely said, taking Duo's index finger in his hand and before Duo knew it the tip was in his mouth, sucking it gently. All Duo could do was watch dumbfounded and gape. When he recovered, he said with a tease: 'Like the taste of blood now, don't ya?'

That made Heero frown and pull back, he brought Duo's hand up to inspect the finger. 'Duo, I don't see any cut... Where...' Realisation finally dawned to him. 'You... you... Perverted, horny bastard!'

'You DO realise I only like it when you say that, right?'

Heero smacked him and turned to his important task of preparing the meat for dinner. Not talking to Duo for the next thirty minutes, making the braided man wonder if he was really angry with him.

'Heero? Are you mad at me?'

'No!' He sounded surprised like: why would I be?

Relieved Duo returned to his own task, liking the silence between them while they cooked more then he had thought. Just once in a while the sound of the water tap being opened and water running out, or the plop of a potatoe falling in a water filled pan. He smiled as he thought about that he never felt more at home somewhere then now, here.

The silence at the dinner table however, was much less comfortable. Lee had come down for dinner this time, ignoring Bob's protests and Heero's concerned glances. WuFei and trowa hid their concern better, pretending to be strong, cold hearted, cowboys. But that didn't stop Trowa from bending down with lightening speed as soon as his stephmother dropped her fork, to pick it up for her.

'Well done boys.' She said to heero and Duo a proud smile on her face as she took another bite, with a clean fork. 'You two are good cooks. A good team.'

Did she mean anything more with that? Duo stared at her for a while, analysing her like he used to to in the business world when some old bastard wanted to sue him again. He had gotten good at it. But there was something in her eyes he couldn't exactly identify when she first looked at her son and then at him. She suspected something, that was sure.

He now felt even more uncomfortable. He forced himself not to look at Heero so he wouldn't give anything away, but maybe his not looking was only confiming to her as, when Heero was cleaning the table, she sent a strange smirk his way as Heero bend over him to pick up his plate.

'How did the sheepherding go? Did those animals pose a threath?' Bob asked Duo with a laugh.

'No, it was uh... rather uneventful.' Don't look at Heero don't look at Heero, was the mantra that kept repeating itself in his head.

'If you seriously think about entering the contest, you can come along with me tomorrow and we'll get you signed in.'

'At the community centre?'

'Ahuh, I have to go there anyway to make sure the horse selling was done legally!'

'But...' Heero walked back up to the table, while drying a plate in his hands with a faded green cloth, 'They have phones at the community centre.' He gave Duo a strange, sort of scared look.

'Oh yeah! Then you can call you're family! Let them know where you are! But that doesn't mean he has to leave right away. Just tell them you're okay, you can leave after the contest!' Bob said excitedly, obviously not realising what he had triggered.

Duo didn't respond. Did he want to go back? Mandy would kill him if he returned after being missing for so long. She'd say: 'You could've at least been dead!'. That way she had something interesting to talk about at lunch... Wait, did he say: IF he returned? Was he seriously thinking of never returning? It did have an up-side. Never having to face Mandy again. Oh god Mandy. No, he couldn't call back home, Mandy would find out and she would come down here to retrieve both her dogs (him and Heather).

'Uhm, yeah!' He called out, pretending to be excited. He couldn't let these people think his life in the city was pathetic. Which it was.

'You know what, just sleep on it. Staying, going when the next opportunity arrives, which ain't gonna be quick, or leaving tomorrow. You can call a cab and a towtruck for your car to take you to the tankstation and you'll be on your merry way!' With that Bob rose from his seat, took Lee's arm in his and guided her back upstairs.

After the table was cleared again, Bob and Lee went upstairs and with WuFei and trowa were nowhere in sight he followed Heero to the porch and came to sit down next to him on the bench Lee liked to vacate. It was cold, and their exhales could be seen in the air as white puffs, slowly disappearing before a new one took it's place. Though cold, the heavens were clear. No sign of the thick clouds that had darkened the sky and wet the lands in the afternoon.

'You really thinking about leaving?'

'Yeah...' He knew that if he left, he would feel some regret. But he did realise that he'd never fit in here. Heather could maybe, but he still couldn't get used to getting his shoes dirty and going to bed at ten pm. He didn't miss his pathetic life. He DID miss his apartment. His stylish apartment with many floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the bustling city. And he missed his job, come to think of it. He was THIS close to being partner. He looked to the side, at Heero staring at thin air. The perfect solution? He'd go home to his perfect apartment, his perfect job, in his perfect car... with his perfect boyfriend sitting right beside him. But he knew Heero would never leave his family. Never. In some sort of way, he respected that. And he shouldn't expect that things would miraculously work out between them. Relationships can fail. It was no valid reason for staying. The next time Bob would bring him to the comunity centre with it's phone could take a very long time...

'Weeks before, when you asked me if I missed my life in the city... I said no. Because I have no 'life' there. But I do have a job... and an apartment... things that I DO miss. I'm so sorry, I.. I don't want to hurt you... but... this,' he gestured around, 'is not me.'

'... We've only been 'together' for a day. You leaving would hurt... but, it wouldn't break my heart or anything. We ain't that serious and it seems like well never be...' With that and a sigh he rose from his seat. Giving one last glance up above and a sad smile at Duo. 'I understand that you want to go home.' He left, going back inside. Moments later Duo could hear the door to the hallway open and close, so he reckoned heero was going upstairs and will be avoiding him from now on.

The words Heero had said stung a bit. About them not being serious. Though he was right, or wasn't he? It was confusing, being in love, or at least he THOUGHT he was in love with Heero. What was a bit soothing though... was that Heero hadn't sound confident when he said his heart wouldn't break if he left. But he did spoke as if he had seen it coming.

Duo had always said to them that he would leave when the first opportunity arose... And here it was...

Groaning, Duo buried his head in his hair. He should have thought about this more often. But two or three weeks ago he totally forgot about his life 'back then'. And to have it falling down upon him now, all at the same time was... confusing... frustrating!

If he left there was a good chance he'd never be able to convince himself to go back again...

**Well... I guess today is official: Crimson-Waterfall-with-a-writerblock-day! ... let's all celebrate...**

**The next chapter will be up soon, but it'll be short... sorry... **

**C.W.**

**Some help would ne nice...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stuck in the middle of nowhere**

**Chapter 9**

'So uh... Bob?'

'Yes Duo?'

'How far is this small village exactly?'

'About two days away from the ranch.' Bob answered matter of factly.

Duo swallowed and looked away, trying to hide his dismay. They had been riding on an abandoned road for four hours now, seeing nothing but mountains and fields. They had left very early, making it nine o'clock now. The tractor moved slowly, no faster than twenty miles per hour. Maybe even slower, he really didn't know as the tractor wasn't equiped with instruments to measure their speed.

In the open trailer they slowly tugged forth lay Bo, who never seemed to leave Bob's side. On contrary to what Duo was feeling, Bo didn't seem bored at all, happily looking around, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Heather lay next to him, doing a similar thing. He smiled at her. Unlike at the end of his 'romantic' weekend with Mandy, he no longer hated Heathers guts, maybe... just maybe he'd even miss her when he'd have to return her to that god awful bitch.

Or maybe not...

He fumbled with his clothes, trying to occupy himself, but it was just TOO much boredom! He was on the verge of insanity and knowing that it would take a long, LONG, time to get to their destination, things weren't looking up for him.

'It would have been faster if we went with the horses, but I couldn't do that to your butt.' Bob commented, a smirk on his face but his eyes still on the road.

Duo didn't know what was worse, a more than sore butt, or being driving to insanity. Both of them didn't seem like a lot of fun. 'Where are we going to sleep?' He asked. When he was bored, he HAD to talk, he always had to find a way to stimulate his mind. He should have taken a book with him. Though he doubted Bob had any interesting reading material back at the ranch.

'Well, at the end of the day we do pass another ranch, but I refused to sleep there, so I brought a tent and sleeping bags.' Bob said, the sentence started annoyed but ending with a hint of pride.

'Who's ranch is it?'

'Leon's.'

Duo almost flinched as the wheels in his mind turned and he was able to conclude: 'Therasias' father?'

'Yes, that annoying little... well... I promised Lee not to curse.'

Duo laughed and shook his head, but when he looked away he could feel the mere mentioning of Therasias' name eating at him. It made the blood in his veins boil.

'So, have you decided wether you stay or go?'

Duo answered by a shaking of his head, making his long bangs dance, he needed to trim them.

'You know, if you decide to go, you'd better stay in the village, I'll rent you a hotel room. It'll take your family about two days to be here to pick you up.' Bob explained with a neatral voice.

'Thank you.' He mumbled.

He stayed silent till nightfall. Somewhere along the way, Duo had fallen asleep and he awakened in a position that made him jump and straighten. He had leaned his whole body weight against the older man and was happily snoring on his shoulder.

'S-sorry!' He sheepishly said. He lay a hand on his stomach as he was feeling nauseous all of a sudden, but he didn't betray his discomfort.

'That's okay, reminds me of my boys, they always slept against me like that when we were out...' Bob whistfully looked away, as if he could see the past behind those snow capped mountains. A smile appeared on his face.

Duo just bent over a bit as the painful cramping in his stomach worsened and didn't allow him to sit upright. Bob was oblivious to his state and just kept talking about his past, which seemed to be his favorite conversation topic.

'Those good old days... Trowa was just this tall.' He held his hand about a meter above the seat, 'Six years... WuFei just turned four and Heero was merely a baby. We made this very same trip, Lee, Trowa, WuFei, Heero and me... Funny, the last time I visited the centre was when we had to report the birth of Heero.' He smiled and shook his head.

Duo vaguely heard Bobs story but he was too engrossed with himself. It didn't hurt, it didn't want to make him cry, but it was so uncomfortable, he felt like lying and sleeping, but also at moving around at the same time. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm down his body.

Bob caught the sigh-like sound and whipped his head around, he stopped the tractor immediately as he noted something was off and he leaned over.

'Duo? Duo are you okay? What's wrong?' He asked, obviously worried, eyes wide ad shining with the emotion.

'I'm fine...' He grounded out. That wasn't his intention, he made it sound worse then it was, but it got Bobs attention. He started the tractor again and parked it in a empty grassfield. He hurried to the other side and forced Duo to lie down on the frontseat. Worriedly he hovered over him.

'Really, it isn't that bad, I'm just suddenly very nauseous... that's all!' He smiled at him, making him see it wasn't all that bad, he just had the feeling like he wanted to puke atop of everything... not a good idea.

'Don't be crazy, it is obvious you are sick! You know what, just calm down, I'll set up the tent. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning.' He immediately started. Duo just looked up at the black sky with stars scattered across it while he listened to the busy and hardworking Bob. He tried to help numerous occasions, but Bob wouldn't have any of it and forced him to lie down. After a while he stopped trying, knowing very well there was nothing he could do, though he felt really bad for letting a man, well in his sixties, work like that. Bending, lisfting heavy things, stretching... it wasn't good for an old man!

The dogs were leashed and the end of the leashes were tied to a hook on the tractor.

Fifty minutes later Bob was by his side again, a little sweaty. 'Think you can walk?'

Duo rolled his eyes 'i'm not fatally injured.' He stated, rising to a sitting position.

'One can never be too careful.'

Duo almost laughed as he slowly made his way towards the green tent, Bob right by his side, ready to catch him should he fall. He crawled into the tent and asked Bob which sleepingbag was his. He was told to just pick one. He chose the black one. He couldn't help himself.

After five minutes of rustling and moving about they were both lying in their sleepingbags, looking up at the ceiling of the tent as the wind caused the material to wave like the sea.

A small oil lamp lightened the inside.

'Feeling any better?' bob questioned after long moments of silence.

'A little.'

'I think we're on Leon's land…' Bob commented.

Duo sighed and cursed under his breath. 'We shouldn't be here.'

'Duo, you are sick, it really doesn't matter.'

'He'll get angry.'

'Yeah... if he ever finds out. Leon is not the kind of man to check his land in the middle of the night. Though I do believe he has gone crazy, obsessed and it way too possesive. Great traits to pass onto your children.' His voice sounded disgusted merely at mentioning Christian and Therasias.

'Let's just try to sleep.' Bob reached over to turn off the light.

'How do you feel about your son being gay?' Duo clamped a hand over his mouth as he realised the sentence that was to supposed to be merely a thought had spilled from his lips. He stared up at the ceiling, almost frightened, he heard Bob turn his head to face him.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, Heero being with... Therasias.' Ugh... the mere thought!

'That was three years ago.' Bob softly said.

Duo looked to the side, trying to find bob's face in the dark, but he saw nothing, just vague outlines created by what little moonlight penetrated the tent canvass (is that what tents are made from? Please tell me!). 'That doesn't mean he's... heterosexual all of a sudden.' Duo cautiously commented.

A sigh came from the dark.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.'

'... No, it's okay, I can understand your curiosity.'

'Care to share the story with me?' He asked softly. If he'd leave tomorrow he'd die from curiosity and questions that will never be answered. He had to know! He had to know why Heero was insane enough to give his innocence to a guy like Therasias! Therasias... even the name was a bitch!

'Heero was out of the house more and more often. But we just saw that as a good sign... that he was maturing. I caught him in the barn, kissing therasias. I yelled at him. He yelled back. I saw him together with that bastard a few more times. It infuriated me! And then... at the end of the contest, where I had lost Heero at the beginning, Therasias walked up to me with that damned cocky smirk of his and told me he had 'fucked' Heero during all the contests... that, added up, last more then six hours...' Bob talked so quickly Duo at a few points almost lost the story, he didn't though and he clenched his fist at he could very well imagine Heero being raped by that bastard during the contest. And he kept seeing those large blue eyes as heero pleaded him to go slow with him. He looked like a sad little puppy that had been beat up one time too many.

He waited, his silence was his way of encouraging Bob to go on and fill in the blank spots. After all, he hadn't really answered Duo's initial question.

'I don't hate my son for being gay...' Came the soft confession from the old man.

He kept his mouth shut, though he felt angry, not hating someone, doesn't mean you accept it. Meaning that if he stayed, wouldn't matter, as he could never get serious with Heero.

'At that time I was really upset. Probably more about how Therasias acted and the fact that he slept with someone five years younger than about Heero being gay... But I don't think Heero knows that.'

'I don't want to undermine your parenting-'

'Then don't say anything.' Bob cut in.

Duo ignored his angered interuption. 'I think it's wrong that you treat Heero as a girl. He's still a man, not a woman with a dick.' He tensed as he heard Bob rise to a sitting position and he could feel his old wise eyes boring holes in him, for as far as he could be seen in the dark.

After a pregnant silence, which may not have been the best term to put it at that moment, Bob lay down again and was silent for a while longer before he asked: 'Feeling any better?'

It took a while before he realised he must have been talking about his nausea. 'Hmmm... still nauseous.' He concluded, running a hand over his smooth stomach, feeling the small humps of his muscles underneath the skin as he had his hand in the sleepingbag and under his black T-shirt.

'What do you think it is?'

'I don't know. Can't be from the food, it came way too sudden...'

'Maybe a virus.'

'Maybe.'

He was about to talk again, as if Bob had known, as if he had felt Duo opening his mouth, the old man ordered him to be quiet 'Shhhh...' Both sat frozen in the tent, Duo merely looking up at the ceiling as he heard nothing. But Bob kept sitting there, still as a mouse, finger in the air.

A few seconds later, Duo heard it too. A soft thudding. Heavy, but soft. It was coming towards them. He swallowed and he felt his heart rate speed up, for some unknown reason he was a little scared. Who knew what kind of terrifying animal stalked these lands?

Duo's frightening and horrormovie-like thoughts about strange creatures were interupted by a sigh and curse from Bob.

'What is it?'

He got no answer. Looking to the side he saw light coming by, filtering through the canvass. Before he knew it the 'door' was zipped and yanked open and a bright light shone in, focussing on their faces, his in particular.

'Bob, what for heavens sake are you doing on my land?' Came a country accented voice.

Duo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he had a feeling that it would be him. Leon.

'I'm sorry Leon, didn't realise we were on your land.'

'You know very well that this is my land.' The slightly younger, than Bob, man snapped. He lowered the light, allowing Duo to open his eyes without being blinded. He saw the angry face of the elder.

'Since when do we go camping in my fields?' He demanded.

'I'm sorry Leon, but Duo here got sick and I thought it wouldn't be wise to continue.'

Leon snorted, fixing the light on Duo again. 'He seems fine. Ya know, those city kids can't take a thing. Stay in bed after the first sneeze or stomach ache.'

'It came very sudden, nausea, I thought it would be fine with a little rest.' Bob bit back.

'Nausea? Sudden? Any stomach cramps?'

It took a while for Duo to note the question was directed at him. 'A little, more in the beginning, but they have faded.'

'Sounds like a stomach inflammation (1) to me.' Leon said, not even the slightest concerned so it can't be serious.

'Stomach inflammation?'

'Yep, can't remember Bob? Heero had it only a few weeks ago!'

'Is it contagious?' Bob asked.

'Yep, but it can only pass through blood or saliva.'

Both men gave Duo a strange and suspicious look as they both knew of what had happened between Heero and Therasias.

Duo swallowed and hoped his blush wasn't too obvious. The wheels in his mind turned to find a quick and logic suggestion. 'Well, when we wentout horse back riding we drank from the same bottle.' He said in his most innocent voice. The reason of course were those fevered kisses they shared under that tree on that lovely rainy day. Duo got giddy and warm inside just thinking back about it.

They bought it as the eyes turned away from him, no more suspision in them.

'Well anyway, he should get a good night sleep and some medication, then he'll be fine. Come on.' Leon crawled back out of the tent and motioned for them to come out as well.

Leon and Bob quickly broke down the tent and secured it in the back of the tractor, which would remain there.

All the while Duo sat on the ground, with Christian, who had been accompanying his father.

The dogs were freed and when Leon and Bob were done Leon ordered his son to hand his horse to Bob.

Leon climbed on his own, brown horse, Christian climbed up behind him.

Bob, with little difficulty climbed onto the back of Christians grey horse and helped hoisting Duo up on the massive beast.

The dogs followed them as they rode straight through the field. In a short ten minutes they reached the house Duo had grown to hate after seeing it only once. Most lights were off, but in the livingroom faint light was coming from a few lamps.

Leon opened the frondoor and Bob and duo folwed, christian behind him. Duo lowered his gaze and cursed in every language he knew when he noticed the cocky figure standing in the hall, leaning against the wall with one shoulder, his arms folded in front of his muscled chest.

The cocky features turned confused and annoyed 'Why'd you bring them?' He asked rudely.

'They were camping on my land. Little Miss America here,' he pointed at Duo behind him, 'got sick. I HAD to offer. Christian, go fetch the Med. Kit.'

Christian, who had never spoken a word, nodded and left.

Leon guided Duo and Bob to the livingroom where he motioned them to sit down on the soft, comfy, couch.

Duo sighed as he sat down in the soft cushions after lying on the hard floor in the tent.

Christian returned with a plastic white box with a red cross on it, putting it down on the coffee table.

Leon opened it and rummaged through the contents. 'What happened to those pills?'

'Huh?' Finally a 'word' out of the hairy young man.

'The pills for Stomach inflammation?'

'We lent it to them when heero got sick.' Therasias pointed out.

Leon sighed and turned his attention back to the box. He fished out a small brown bottle and a small plastic glass. 'Fifteen millimeters... twice a day.' He informed, pouring white, milk like, liquid into the small glass and handing it to Duo.

He nodded gratefully and swallowed it in one gulp. He blinked at the very strong, mint taste it had.

Christian brought them upstairs and even gave them a clean change of clothes as, in their 'hurry' they had left their bags in the trailer. Christian was far kinder then his one year younger brother, he was less dominant, less present, he didn't suck up all the oxygen in a room. If he'd only shave off all that hair...

'Thank you Christian.'

'It's alright mister Market, I'm sure my father wants you to stay as long as it takes Duo to feel better. He might rather die than admitting it, but he does care.' Christians voice was thickly accented and he didn't talk like he was used to talking, his voice was soft and respectful.

'Thank you.' Duo said and crawled under the warm covers, one thing good about this house. The beds. That thought was followed by a second, less pleasent one of Heero sharing one of these beds with Therasias, but he pushed it away quickly, he wasn't about to let that ruin he qpeaceful night as, unlike the bed back at Bob's ranch, the springs of this bed didn't squeeked with the slightest movement.

**(1) I don't know if this is the correct english translation (in het Nederlands is het: Maag en darm ontsteking) Didn't know the technical term so... well in either case, I'm suffering from it myself at this very moment. Docter said it can last up to a few weeks. Yippee! In the beginning you get stomach cramps, you get tired but still feel the need to move and the nausea is in the beginning very intense, making you feel like you're about to vomit, but after a week it fades to merely uncomfortable. I'm in the uncomfortable stage.**

**Not a very explosive chapter I know and I've been avoicing the subject about Duo tsaying or leaving, but that was my intention. You'll probably find out in the next chapter. I'm happy I was able to push myself into writing this chapter, I think it came out pretty well. Not the best work but good enough.**

**As always I am dying to know what you think of it, as you're opinion is the only one that really matters! So review!**

**C.W.**

**PS: On contrary of what I said in the previous chapter: this one turned out quite long... but not soon... ;P Sorry!**


End file.
